Heels of Love
by ThePhoenixRayne
Summary: When a mysterious man helps get her car out of the mud after she makes a wrong turn, she finds herself in his thrall. He wines and dines her, quite literally, and before Cricket can stop it, things are steamy and serious…very serious. Cricket is thrown aback when Jyme turns out to be more than a simple fisherman, but then she isn't telling all of her story either.


Heels of Love

From Love to Loathe Series

Book One

by

Phoenix Rayne

Chapter 1

The Meet and Greet

I was in another one of my "trying to find myself" states, and I had just broken off my third and absolutely final engagement. I am so sick and tired of living my life for someone else, and I am so very glad I woke up from this one before I was in too deep. I wasn't sure where I was heading to this time, but I knew I wanted to be as far away from the south as possible.

I was driving downtown absentmindedly when I called Chelle and she, as usual, invited me out to the Pacific Northwest to stay with her. She lived forty-two hours away from my old life, and it just didn't seem far enough. I arrived on Wednesday, and I was starting the new job that Chelle set up for me on Monday. Chelle had to work the rest of the week, and I wanted to do some major sightseeing. I had never been this far west before, and I wanted to see all I could see. Plus, one of my favorite writers had a series about Vampires in the Pacific Northwest. I had to see the areas she wrote about, and check out a couple of the reservations in this area.

So I woke up bright and early my first day in the Pacific Northwest the next morning, bought a map at the 7-11, and started my journey. There was so much water here, and I had never set foot on a beach before. So I went searching for all the beaches I could find in a three hundred-mile radius. I came across the town the author wrote about in the vampire series. It looked just like my hometown, nothing too spectacular but still nice to see, and I saw the reservation from the books as well. It was nice to see the places she wrote about and all the signs the town and reservation had up promoting the author and the series.

However, I went to four different beaches, and I was not impressed. I was all set to take lots and lots of pictures, but it never happened. Everything was so depressing and cold here. My vision of beaches was hot sunny days with people jogging across the shoreline, but no one jogged across any shorelines here. It was a little past 3:00 p.m. and I thought that since I was about three hours away I had better start heading back. I filled up at a little gas station, and the elderly attendant behind the counter asked me if I was a tourist.

"Well, yes and no."

He laughed, and I explained that I was sight-seeing but was now also a resident of the Pacific Northwest.

"What sites have you seen?"

"Beautiful beaches."

He asked what beaches I had visited, and I told him.

"Well, there's about three more thirty minutes from here that are pretty nice. They are up by reservation country, and you cannot miss them. You can do some major thinking over there. It's worth the drive, and the scenery on the way is breathtaking." He showed me exactly where the beaches were on the map and it was pretty much a straight shot to get there. I had about four more hours of light left, according to my new friend, and I thought that would be just fine. I thanked him, bought a few more snacks, and headed up the highway.

The old man was right: the scenery was breathtaking, and the drive was completely soothing to me. I made it to the beach about forty-five minutes later. It was nice, not crowded at all. There were a few couples there, but other than that, all I could hear was the ocean. I stayed for twenty minutes or so; I took some pictures and collected a few colorful stones.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose; rain started pouring down. The few couples on the beach were now running to their cars, and so did I. Just a few seconds ago, the sun had been beaming, and now it was completely gone and the sky was grey. This was scary because everything was dark here now. There was not a pole light in sight, and the other cars were racing away down the highway. Since I am on the fluffier size of life, I couldn't run as fast as the others could. I made it to the car drenched and heaving for air. I slammed down into the car seat and tried to catch my breath. I pushed several buttons trying to find the windshield wipers in the rental but then pushed the wrong button and the convertible top came down soaking everything in the car and me…again. I tried to stop the top, but I didn't know which button I pushed to make it come down. I jabbed at everything I could find. The car alarm was going off, and the radio was blasting making this scene even worse. Finally, I pushed the right button and the top started coming back up. I will have to remember the button behind the wipers will be forbidden from here on out.

I looked out the windshield, and the rain was pouring down so hard I couldn't even see the beach anymore. I backed up and high beamed it off the beach. I made it a few miles up the highway before I saw a car's headlights coming once they got almost right up on me. They were over in my lane heading straight for me. I slammed down on my horn, and then the car started swerving all over the two-lane highway. Trying to get out of the way, I ran off the side of the road, hit a mailbox, and drove into somebody's yard. The other car kept going.

I looked over and saw a tiny house with a missing screen door and no light on. I grabbed my jacket, put it over my head, and ran to the door. I knocked, but no one came. I ran back to the car and thought I could leave my name and number so I could replace the mailbox. However, there was nowhere to leave a note. I thought about getting the mailbox, but it was in the small ditch next to me floating in water. I pulled out my cell phone and had no signal. I wrote the house number down and figured I could find another house or a store or something where I could call for help.

I drove and drove but never saw another house. I saw a sign pointing up the road that said "Station 1 mile," so I followed the side road. I went up a hill and saw a guard station but no guard. The rail was up to pass on through, so I did. I saw identical houses on both sides of the street. All the houses were in a straight line like the military. It felt like I was on an Army base.

I made it a few more feet up the block and saw a giant boulder. Then I saw the dead end sign. I put the car in reverse and looked behind for oncoming traffic. The street was clear. I looked back up towards the dead end sign, and there sat a man on the boulder. I jumped and gasped; no one had been there a few seconds ago. I turned around to reverse again and backed up as far as I could go. When I faced forward towards the man, he was not on the boulder anymore. I looked out the passenger window, and nothing was there. I turned around to the driver's side window, and there he stood right in front of my driver's side window. I screeched this time and slammed on the gas. The car was screeching too, but it wouldn't move; it was deep in mud. I tried it again, and the car still wouldn't budge.

The man stood and didn't say a word. He came over towards the car with a ready-for-war stance. His walk was hard and rough, his shoulders never moved. It looked as though they were trained to be still. Both of his arms were hanging straight down on both sides of his body. His hands were bald up into a tight fist and his veins looked as though they wanted to burst through his skin. He had long, jet-black hair that draped over his eyes, a strong jaw, and a clenched fist. He wore a white Henley shirt that stuck to his chiseled chest and dark denim jeans that were dripping. He just stood there, and I couldn't look at him; I imagined him with a hatchet and a long black raincoat. Damn, Ms. Meyers and her stupid vampire books, and curse me for going sightseeing.

I texted Chelle, "I went sight-seeing like I told you I would this morning, and now my car is stuck in the stupid mud. I am on this reservation, and there is someone outside the car staring at me through my driver's side window. I just wanted you to know where I was."

I ended the fierce text and laid the phone down on the passenger's side car seat. The man at the window started tapping, but I wouldn't look at him. I couldn't help but picture him with a hatchet. Making it this many years alone, I've learned if you don't stare at people in their eyes, don't remember their features, and definitely don't remember their emotions, they will more than likely let you live.

The man tapped on the window again, but I still didn't look at him. The rain had completely stopped now, and there was a hint of the sun coming back out. I tried to get a side view glance at him, but at the angle he was standing, it was impossible. I imagined him with a dozen tribal tattoos and piercings everywhere. I unhooked my seat belt, pulled my purse open and yanked out my mace. I was not going out without a fight. If he tried to rape me, I would spray him in the face with mace and try to break off his dick. I grabbed my cell phone again, still no signal.

The man tapped one last time at the window. "Get the hell away from me, psycho," I screamed at him.

"Your phone isn't going to work up here," he said in a deep voice.

"Please just leave me alone; I'm just passing through and I got lost," I told him.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I'm trying to help you," he said. "You cannot be here; you are on private property. Visitors, who have not been cleared, are not allowed."

Oh dear God, I am going to have to fight this whole damn neighborhood.

"I live right up the street. I'm going to get help. Don't move. And don't try to pull out anymore; you're only making it worse," he said in his psycho voice.

I nodded, still not making eye contact with him. I still hadn't seen his face, so maybe he wouldn't hurt me.

As the psycho walked away, I noticed he didn't have his hatchet anymore or his malice. I must have imagined them both, but they seemed so real. My eyes followed him, and I saw exactly what house he went into. As soon as he walked in, I slammed on the gas again and heard nothing but grinding noises. I tried it repeatedly and still nothing.

A thought came to me then, maybe I wasn't that stuck, he could have been lying. Maybe he was going to get other people to help him kill me or maybe he was going to get a garbage bag to put my body parts in after he was done with me. I gave up; I swallowed my fears and just opened the car door to take a look for myself. I could barely see the wheels now; they were really stuck in some deep mud. I looked around and there was nothing I could do, there was nothing around to try to wedge the wheels out of the mud. I heard voices coming from across the street, I yanked my head back up, and there stood the psycho and three more psychos with him. I slammed the door back shut, locking it. They would have to bust the windows open and yank me from the steering wheel. I started saying the Bible verses of the 23rd Psalm; I cursed myself for not remembering all the verses.

The psycho and the other three psychos made it back to the car. Still not making eye contact with any of them, I looked straight ahead. I noticed one of the psychos had a bright red Mohawk and several tattoos. They mumbled something to each other, and then I heard one of them say, "I told her," and I thought they were probably talking about me. Psycho #1 told me not to move, and I am sure he could tell I tried getting out the mud again.

Just then, Psycho #1 shouted at me to gun it; I didn't see any of the psychos anymore. I froze for a minute. "Go!" someone yelled out. I gunned it and nothing. "Stop!" I heard someone yell now. So I froze again not saying or doing anything. "Go!" someone yelled again. I gunned it again, and then I could feel some moving under the car. "Stop!" someone yelled again, and I stopped, and then all of sudden I felt a burst of relief. The psychos were not psychos at all; they were really trying to help me get out of the mud. I felt terrible; I had called the man on the boulder a psycho to his face. Well, from the side of my face that is.

"Okay, again! This tone was more pleasant. I did as he commanded, and then the car eased up onto the street. I threw my head back onto the seat, trying to catch my breath. I had done absolutely nothing, but I felt the warm relief from not being a victim of a vicious attack.

The three men walked away from the car. Mud covered them from head to toe. When I woke from my shock of relief, I pushed two of the window buttons accidentally pushing the one behind the wipers, the forbidden one. Both windows rolled down plus the top again. I yelled, "THANK YOU!" One of them threw their hand up and the others just kept walking towards the house.

"Do you think you can find your way out now?" he asked. I turned slowly and there stood a bare-chested mud god. Now that his shirt was off, I noticed just how ripped his body was. His jeans were covered in grit and grime, but he was a sexy being.

"Now you need to leave, you people act as though you can't read the sign that says, 'Private Property.' You do not belong here and you're not welcome." My mud god spoke again, but these words were harsh; he talked down to me as if I was a peasant. I frowned at him, and then the anger welled up in me. He said "Your kind."

"My kind!" Now I knew from my college classes on American History that a lot of Native Americans didn't care for Christopher Columbus; I mean, he did take their land; but God, I didn't take it and why was he being all rude to me now. Doesn't he understand how "You people" sounds to an African-American person? It's like a slap in the face; he might as well have called me a colored girl. I was slowly realizing now he only helped me so I could get out of here because "My kind" didn't belong. How racist was this? He treated me like an old whore on the streets, and that pissed me the fuck off.

"Wait, that came out wrong," he begged, and that was all it took for the hurricane in my body to start. I screamed at him from the top of my lungs. I told him about the stupid vampire books and then about the beach and then the mailbox. I told him I just moved to the PNW and that I hated it and I hated him. I called him a racist, and then I told him I needed to let the people know I would pay for their mailbox. He was grinning at me now and that just pissed me off even more. I screamed at him, asking if he knew the people in the little house, and then he laughed and said yes.

I watched his face and then the fury in me rose. He looked like he was about to bolt away from the car. "Well, if you're done laughing at me, Jackass, why don't you tell me who the family is so I can contact them about the mailbox so that "My kind!" can leave this warped world.

"Hey, there is no need to-"

I interrupted him. "No need? Did you really just say, 'No need?' You racist son of a bitch…kiss my fat ass. I'm a minority just like you. Our skin is the same color almost and...you know what? Screw this and screw you! Where is the closest police station?"

"Ma'am, I'm real sorry if I offended you, but I really didn't mean it like that. I was only-"

I interrupted again, "POLICE STATION!" I demanded him, looking straight ahead now. There was nothing but silence for a long moment.

He bent down, and then he rested his arms on the window seal. "There is a ranger station three miles up to the left."

I slammed on the gas and bolted out of there. I made it down the hill and saw the guard station was well secured with two guards now. They tried to flag me down, and I just flipped them the bird and gunned it some more. I drove about two miles up the road and saw the sign for the ranger station. I turned into the well-lit parking lot. As soon as I parked in the parking lot, my phone started buzzing and chiming like crazy. I guess I was back in signal range now.

I yanked my purse and phone out of the passenger's seat. I walked up to the door of the ranger station and pulled it open. There was a woman sitting behind the desk painting her nails and two guys in brown matching uniforms, playing chess. When they heard the bell ring, they all shifted as a kid would in school when the principal was coming. They all watched me.

I walked straight to the woman and said, "Excuse me, Ms.," trying to hold back my anger as much as possible and fighting back tears with every word.

"It's alright now. Don't make a fuss," she said while getting up and coming around the counter. She pulled two tissues out the box on the counter and wrapped her arms around me. "Lil Samson up from the reservation already called and filled us in. He's a really nice boy, and he was just all torn up about what had happened." Her words really made me break down now. She pulled me over to a chair and patted me on my shoulder. "There now, it's okay. J.P., go and get her some water," she told one of the men at the little table.

I told her my full name, but then I said, "Everybody calls me Cricket."

"We will, too, Cricket. I am Charlotte, and this is Kenny and J.P."

The guy named J.P. handed me a cup of water, and I drank it all. Charlotte had me write my information down. She asked me where I was from, and I told her and they all opened their mouths wide.

"Well, how in the world did you get way up here?"

I told her I had just moved.

"You are far from home. Welcome to our state."

My cell phone started ringing at that very moment, and it was Chelle. I asked Charlotte to excuse me for a moment.

"Hello" I answered. "What the hell, Cricket? I thought something had happened to you. I called the police station and everything."

"I'm sorry it's a super long story. I'm at a ranger station now, and I will call you back when I get back on the road," I pleaded.

"You better Missy," she snapped back. Then the line disconnected.

The office phone started ringing then; Charlotte jogged over and answered it at once. "Ranger station," she sang. "Oh, Lil Samson, yes, she's here. Would you like to speak with her? Okay, then," she said into the receiver. "Honey, he would like to speak with you."

"I gotta go now. Thank you again so much for all your help." I turned around and walked toward the front door. I didn't have anything to say to that racist asshole.

"Oh, she's still a little upset." I heard Charlotte whisper into the phone as I walked out. When I got back in the car, I called Chelle immediately. I gave her the two-hour version of the story, going into full dramatization mode.

"You went all the way up there by yourself? Cricket that was too far," she yelled through the phone.

I told her I was coming straight home and that I needed a serious hot shower. When I pulled into the garage, Chelle hung up the phone, and the garage door opened wide. She ran over to me and hugged me as tight as I could stand it. She had a hot bath waiting for me, and she said she would make us some hot chocolate. When I got out of the tub, she had a pair of my softest pajamas on the sink.

I walked into the living room, and she brought in a tray with two huge mugs, one filled with about a thousand mini marshmallows and the other plain.

"Awhhhh, thanks, Chelle," I crooned. She smiled at me, and we both sat down on her big oversized couch. I sipped on my hot chocolate, and a marshmallow stuck to my nose. We both fell out laughing.

Chelle made me tell her the story again, and then she gave out a big sigh.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing. Keep going." she grinned.

I started back up, and then she rolled her eyes at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked with a laugh.

"Okay, so you've called him uncouth, rude, prejudice, and a hunky ass," she answered.

"Yea, so what?" I snapped back.

"Soooo…just how cute was he?" She asked with a grin.

"Wait a minute. I NEVER said he was cute!" I shouted out.

"You didn't have to…Okay, so you are safe, clean, and dry now. I am going to bed." she answered.

I sat there stumped for a long moment, and then went upstairs to bed. I woke up with extremely puffy eyes and a silent house. I knew Chelle was gone to work now, and her two boys were at school. I got ready for the day. I wanted to go to the job and check out how long it took to get there.

I got there in forty-five minutes with no traffic, so I would need to give myself an hour and a half drive time on Monday. I stopped at a gas station and grabbed an apartment guide for the city. I searched and searched, never going further than a twenty miles radius from the job. After looking at fifteen apartments and getting almost thirty applications, I was completely exhausted. I got back to Chelle's house a little after eight, and she told me my plate was in the oven. We talked and laughed for almost an hour. We reminisced about the old days and how things used to be. Chelle made me listen to her read back my encrypted text that I had sent her, and then she wanted to analyze it. She then told me I watched way too much CSI.

While I was getting ready for bed, my cell phone rang. None of my friends from back home are speaking to me right now, so I knew it was not any of them. Everybody was mad at me for moving across country and canceling the wedding. I didn't want to hear any of their sighs right now anyway. I picked up the phone and realized I didn't recognize the number. I had only had this number for three days, and I didn't have a lot of Washington State numbers in it. I answered it and waited for the caller to ask for the person who previously owned this number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Cricket?" he asked.

"Yes, this is she; may I ask whom I'm speaking with?"

"This is Jyme." The unfamiliar voice said.

"Uhh, okay"…I waited for more information besides his name.

He laughed and said, "I'm the guy who helped you get out of the mud last night."

I sat straight up now, giving him all of my attention.

"Hello," he called out.

I hung the phone up immediately. It rang again, and I pushed ignore and lay down quickly.

The next morning I woke early. And the house was silent. I stumbled around for a few minutes, and then my cell phone rang again. I recognized the unknown number at once. He was calling me again, "Hello," I answered.

"Look, I talked to Sal. That's the man's mailbox you knocked down. I told him I would come down and fix it, and he was cool with that. So the mailbox is back in the land of the living."

I didn't respond.

"Are you still there?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm here," I said. "You really didn't have to do that, and I will pay you for your services," I said in a rude voice.

"Listen, I wanted to do this, and I feel horrible about what I said. Charlotte told me you were from the South and that you took total offense to what I said."

"Wait a sec. Did she give you my number?" I snapped.

"Yea," he said it like, "What's it to you?"

"Unfuckingbelievable! the rangers are now giving out people's private numbers. I mean, that's my own private information," I trailed.

"It's not like that around here," he said.

"Okay, I'm done with this conversation. Thank you, and have a pleasant day." I hung up the phone and threw it to the foot of the bed.

The rest of the weekend went by fast. Chelle took me to the Space Needle, and then we took a tour on a big duck tour bus. One minute we were riding in the street, and then the duck turned into a boat, and we were floating in the water.

Today was my first day at my brand-new, swanky job at the world's famous coffee company. Their corporate office just happened to be in the PNW. My job was low-key; I am now a full-time mystery shopper, aka THE SNITCH. I feel like a traitor; I have to visit coffee stores and buy stuff, and then rate my service. I knew one day someone would find me out; then I would get it. I know the saying, snitches get stitches is true. Chelle knows the marketing director, and she hooked me up big time. I get a company car, credit card, and an unlimited supply of the world's best coffee.

I walked into the office wearing my best black suit and spiked heels. The receptionist's eyes got wide, and then she smiled at me. She greeted me and asked how she could help me. I gave her my name, and then I told her it was my first day.

"Oh, Mrs. or Ms." she asked.

"Ms. But….please call me Cricket," I insisted.

"Sure thing," she said. "I'm Ophelia, but everyone calls me O."

I followed her as she showed me the bathroom, conference rooms, and the kitchen. We finally made it around to my office; well a box with no windows is more like it. Well, it was not a box, but it didn't have any windows. I would have to liven this up a bit, because it was a little depressing.

"Well, if you need anything, just pick up your phone and dial zero. D'Artagnan, will stop by in just a moment," she stated.

"Uhmmmm, D'Artagnan? I asked.

"Oh yes…just you wait and see," she smiled.

I placed my small, cardboard box on my desk and started unpacking. Three picture frames, a high heel tape dispenser, a purse post it holder, and a sterling silver letter opener set…I was done.

There was a knock at the door, and I focused on the doorway. I sucked in a quick breath because there was a six-foot six Adonis standing at my door. He stood with his hands crossed over his chest and he leaned into the doorframe. He gave me a cocky smile and his eyes looked as though they could see right down to my thong.

I had to catch myself because my eyes were wandering too far down south. I jerked myself right and made eye contact with him.

He gave me a crooked smile. "Hi Eugenia. I'm D'Artagnan, your partner in crime." He strolled over to my desk with his hand out.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you. Please call me Cricket," I said, gripping his hands and shaking.

"Well, you are not what I was expecting at all," he said.

"Yea, they ordered a medium but got a 2X instead," I laughed, losing eye contact now.

"No, they normally don't hire pretty girls," he said with a smile.

"Oh, that was a good one. Now does that normally work on the girls?" I asked pulling my hand from his. He got a tighter grip and led me over to my desk. He had just crossed the personal space bubble I had up.

"Now I wouldn't know that because I don't fool with girls," he growled.

"Oh, so do you like little boys?" I breathed out. He looked me over as if he could see straight through my clothes, and I suddenly felt exposed.

"No princess, I like grown women who know exactly what they want." he growled again. "Oh, so you're into Sugar Mamas." I grinned.

At that, very awkward moment my phone buzzed, and I heard O's trilling voice bursting through the speakers, "Cricket, you have a package at the front desk."

D'Artagnan didn't ease up on the grip; I glared at him and then glanced down at my prisoner hand. "Well, first day, and you're already getting little trinkets," D'Artagnan said.

"Uhhh, Cricket?" O asked.

"She'll be right there, O," he answered.

"Oh, okay, D'Artagnan," she said in a dazed voice.

The speaker died out, and then D'Artagnan smiled at me. "We have a meeting in ten minutes in the Caramel Mocha Conference Room." He finally let my hand go, and I quickly raced out of the room.

I prayed all the way down the hall that I didn't stubble over an invisible line on the floor. Walking this fast, with this weight, and in these heels was dangerous. I made it to reception, and O was on the phone. She pointed to a clipboard on her counter and motioned for me to sign it. I saw a line with my name printed on it and an X beside it. I signed at the X, and then O pointed around the corner to a room with the door wide open. Boxes and boxes and then more boxes. I saw a large flower arrangement with the most amazing flowers I had ever seen. I picked up the large arrangement with both hands and wobbled back to receptionist. I sat the arrangement on O's desk and waited for her to get off the phone. She was writing a message down and I decided to hunt for a card in the arrangement. I had no luck finding one.

The flowers were in a frosted vase. I looked and looked for a card, and nothing. I heard people talking in the hallway and looked up at the clock. I had four minutes before the meeting. There were twenty-eight flowers in the vase, and they were beautiful. All of them different colors and styles. I looked again; no card. I would have to research this later; I left my office and the sweet smell of the flowers.

D'Artagnan stood at the end of the hall, holding a thin folder. I walked past him, not saying a word; then, he appeared next to me. Neither one of us said a word as we walked into the conference room. He pulled my chair out for me at the long table before the meeting and after.

At the end of the day, D'Artagnan stood by my rental car. I unlocked the door with my wireless entry, sliding my briefcase in the passenger seat. Reaching to shut the driver's door, D'Artagnan cleared his voice. I looked up at him.

"Cricket, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. Please let me make it up to you?" he asked.

I just sat there, looking at him.

"I was the new guy here for nine months. And my parents taught me better than that," he stated. I watched him, and he had transformed into a different person. He seemed genuine now; the cocky asshole had finally left the building.

"I accept your apology."

"Please let me make it up to you. Dinner at Palisade, or maybe Maximilian; and my treat?"

"Rain check?" I asked.

"Sure, but we will sit down together real soon, and I will wine and dine you, Ms. Hooper." he smiled.

"I'm positive you will, Mr.—uhhhhh?"

"Crain. D'Artagnan Crain," he chimed.

"Where does the name D'Artagnan come from?"

"Let my mother tell it, and she says it's Romanian; but my father says she was obsessed with The Three Musketeers. My baby sister's name is Echo," he said.

"Echo?"

"Greek Mythology. She was a famous nymph."

"Oh, well that is interesting," I mumbled.

We sat in an awkward moment. "Well, I'll see you in the morning," I stammered. D'Artagnan gave me crooked smile and then a hundred watt show with those sparkling whites. I swallowed hard as he walked away from the rental.

All the way back to Chelle's, I thought of the flowers. I knew deep down exactly where they came from, but I couldn't admit it to myself. They were tall, strong, mysterious, and wild things. I knew he had to be the one who sent them. They were him all the way down to the last steam. I had no idea how my mud god somehow had found me

Later that night when I got ready for bed, I looked at a number I had never called before. I finally tapped the screen, and my phone started dialing. It rang three times, and then a stern voice answered.

"May I speak to Lil Samson Jyme," I asked.

"Speaking," he laughed.

"I owe you an apology, and I assume a 'Thank You' is in order as well," I said.

"What exactly are you thanking me for," he asked.

Oh, so he wanted to have one of those conversations…I didn't take him for the gloating type, but I guess I was wrong. "Well first off, for helping me get out the mud, second for repairing the mailbox, and third for that amazing floral arrangement. They're beautiful, and I'm so grateful."

"You forgot one," he said.

"Uhmmmmm." I answered.

"And for not killing you." he answered.

I sat there not saying a word. I knew my breath was getting heavy, but I didn't know what to say. "I'm really sorry about all that," I whispered.

"We're even," he answered, disconnecting the line. I sat there looking at my cell phone until the backlight went black. I sat and thought for a moment, this man could have killed me and chopped me up into tiny pieces and no one would have found me. But I was intrigued and almost addicted to the mud god; not the possible murder on the reservation.

Chapter 2

The First Date

On my way to work the next morning, I needed a little musical courage to help me through the day. Beyoncé was blasting about her video phone when the song was interrupted, it was a number I recognized, but had decided not to save in my contacts. The touch screen car stereo was blinking bright, and the speakers were chiming in my ears. I touched the screen and answered the phone.

"Lunch at twelve," His voice was not asking, and I didn't know how I felt about that. All I could think about was, what would Beyoncé do?

"Alright," I said. For one brief second, there was silence, and then Beyoncé was back in my ear on the second chorus. I smiled and then I frowned. I didn't even get a chance to ask him how he knew where I worked. I had never told him that before, and we didn't know the same people, so how did he know? He just hung up the phone; no farewell, no goodbye, nothing.

At eleven thirty, I grabbed my makeup bag and headed towards the ladies' room. As soon as I stepped out into the hall, I ran smack dead into Mr. Crain. (In order to keep our relationship professional, I decided to call him 'Mr. Crain.') I dropped my halfway-zipped makeup bag, and he lost his folder full of papers. I went for his papers; he went straight for my makeup bag and grabbed at the rolling lipsticks and liners.

He took a deep breath. "Cricket, that fragrance you're wearing is remarkable."

"Thank you."

"May I ask what it is?"

"I'm not sure. I swiped a couple of sprays from my roommate's vanity this morning," I answered.

"Oh, I didn't know you knew anyone here. That makes me feel better," he said.

I gave him a strange look. I frowned at him then I felt the heat rising on my face. I tried to hold it back, but I felt my eyebrows narrowing. I knew now I was scowling hard at him. I tried to pull myself together because in all honesty, no matter how much he was stepping into my private boundaries, the man was still my boss.

He explained. "No, I meant, I worry about you being all alone in the big city," he sputtered.

"I used to live in New York and Atlanta. I think I'm safe here," I snapped.

"I didn't mean-"

I interrupted, "Don't worry about it," I said, pulling my makeup back out of his hands and handing him his folders. I turned and headed towards the bathroom again. I refreshed my face and stepped back into my office.

O buzzed my phone. "Cricket, your twelve o'clock is here," she chimed.

"Thank you, O. I'll be right there." I grabbed my purse and smoothed out my black, ruched dress. I walked down the hall and turned towards the reception area, but stopped as soon as I saw the back of his head. Lil Samson Jyme had his hair pulled up in this funky, but very sexy ponytail bob thing. He wore a white button down shirt with denim jeans and a pair of brown boots. He was on his cell phone and didn't notice when walked into the room.

I looked over at O, but she was not looking at me at all. She was in this misty trance; her eyes never left him.

"O, I'll be out the office for the next two hours at a lunch meeting."

"Yea, okay, Crick-" is all O said.

As we left the building, two women walked up to the entrance, and Lil Samson pulled the door open for them. Still on his cell phone, he didn't notice the two women stumbling over each other as they tried to get a better look at him. I walked up behind him and just stood there. He smiled into the glass and I walked through the opened door. When I passed through the door, he held a hand out for me and I placed my hand into his. We walked down the hall to the elevators. I hadn't held someone's hand since junior high. It was kind of nice.

The elevator dinged, and he told his caller he would get back with them after his lunch meeting. He hung up the phone, placing it into his back pocket. He didn't look at me or speak. I watched him in the steel elevators doors, and he was smiling.

Just then, the doors opened, and out spilled three women and two men. The women did double takes, and the men stared. One of the men in particular, stared us both down with an open mouth. D'Artagnan Crain stood there with two big brown bags from the deli across the street.

"Cricket, I didn't know you were leaving the office for lunch. I brought you something back from the deli."

"Yes, I am," was all I said. The elevator door started closing, and Lil Samson placed his hand in the door to stop it. D'Artagnan finally shuffled out of the way, and with my hand still in Lil Samson's, we stepped into the elevator. As the door shut, D'Artagnan was still staring at us. On the lobby level, we walked out the front doors. As soon as we stepped outside, the big clock at the top of the building chimed signaling that it was noon.

"Do you like sushi?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Banzai has the best sushi, and it's not far from here."

"Okay."

We walked over to a sleek, black Ford pick-up. The chrome wheels were shining and massive. Although the truck looked luxurious, I could tell that if this truck needed to climb a mountain, it could do it without a sweat. While still holding my hand, he opened the door. I stepped up on the running board, and he finally let my hand go.

I pulled my seat belt on at once and took a quick peek at the back seats. They were leather and the color of red brick. The truck looked brand spanking new. The carpet had obviously been freshly vacuumed, and the whole thing smelled great.

He climbed in and ohhhh…watching him climb into that truck with those jeans and those boots made my toes tingle. He put his seat belt on, and we pulled out of the parking lot. The radio station was playing Beyoncé's, Video Phone, and I busted out laughing. He whipped his head over at me with a strange expression on his face. I waved it off and explained that it had been a long day.

When we arrived at the restaurant, we sat down, and he ordered a sampler platter. I ordered sake while he had coke. We both had the soup.

He watched me, not saying a word, and the silence was killing me. "So, what do you do for a living?" I asked.

He smiled and then he took a gulp of his soda. "I'm a fisherman," he answered. I couldn't help but think of the killer from I Know What You Did Last Summer. Then, I shook that image off and thought of the Gordon's fisherman picture on the frozen dinners.

"What?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You got this look on your face," he answered.

"I'm trying to picture you fishing, and I can't see it," I explained.

He wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin. "I go out into the deep waters on a boat. I normally wear a tank top, shorts, and fishing boots," he explained.

I got a very steamy image in my head of him. His tank top was stuck to his skin and he wore khaki cargos with black work boots. "Oh yes, I can picture that."

He gave me a smile. Then, his phone rang. He looked down at the screen, then he told me what he wanted to eat, and then he excused himself from the table.

I sat there feeling a little uneasy. I didn't take him to be the type that stayed on his phone all day. I waiter came to take our order and I told him what we both wanted.

When he returned, the waiter was coming over for our refills. He sat down and apologized to me for being rude. He explained that the call was urgent and he had to take it. I asked him about life growing up on the reservation. I told him if it was private, I understood, but he brushed that away. He told me I could ask him anything I wanted to and that gave me chills. He seemed so open like a book and that made me a little nervous. The waiter came with our food and we dug in. Jyme explained how fishing in the ocean was and how they call him the "Fish Whisperer." He told me his mother use to tease him by saying whenever he came into the kitchen when she was cooking fish that they would try to jump out of the frying pan to get near him. His eyes were soft when he spoke of his mother. I listened to his smooth, velvety voice. I think I could listen to this man if he read the phone book to me. The waiter came back over when we were just sitting there talking and gazing into each other's eyes to give him the check.

"Do you want dessert?" he asked.

"No, I didn't see anything I wanted," I said.

"What's your all-time favorite dessert?" he asked.

"Um, I guess cheesecake."

"Cheesecake? Okay, I know a place." He held his hand out for mine, and then we were off.

When the radio came on and One Republic was crooning in our ears, Lil Samson Jyme looked over at me cautiously, and I had to control myself from busting out laughing again. He thought I was crazy; I had to stare out the window and bite my lip.

"What is your name Lil Samson or Jyme?" I asked.

He grinned. "My name is Jamison, but my friends call me Jyme."

"What do you want me to call you?" I asked.

"You can call me whatever."

We pulled up at a place called The Confectional. He turned the truck off and told me to stay put, so I did. He walked over to my side and opened the door for me. He held my hand as I got out and he didn't let go. We walked hand in hand on the small sidewalk. I could smell the yummy goodness from the around the corner. He let my hand go when he opened the door for me. Then he captured it again when we got on the inside. He made these small circle movements inside the palm of my hand and I felt tinkles in those tingling spots. He ordered for me and I was pleased. As soon as my fork touched my tongue, I felt little tingles in my mouth.

Jyme laughed and asked, "You're feeling that one, aren't you?"

"Mmmm. Yes, I am. This tastes so good that it should be illegal. This cheesecake would mend any broken heart," I answered.

"Huh, I beg to differ," he whispered. I looked over at him and he was looking down at his cheesecake. He seemed like he was far away now. I didn't want to say anything to him, but this mud god sitting across from me is absolutely scrumptious. What woman in her right mind would let him go? I really hope he doesn't own a machete.

I had a bite of my caramel slice, and Jyme took a bite of his Mochaccino.

"So, have you had many broken hearts?" I asked with a smile.

"No, just one."

"Well, I've had a few, but you know what they say. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"How many boyfriends have you had?" he asked.

I gave him a wide-eyed look and then said, "Do you mind if I finish my dessert before we discuss our sex partners," a little fire in my tone. How dare he ask me a question like that on our first date?

"What?! I just asked you how many boyfriends you had. I never mentioned anything about sex."

"Boyfriends, sex, what's the difference? I was annoyed now.

"What?"

"Look can we go? I need to get back," I said.

"You told the girl at the desk you were taking two hours; you still have forty-five minutes." he frowned at me.

"I need to prepare for a meeting," I answered. He looked me over once and then sucked in a breath before getting up and holding out his hand for mine.

I ignored it and walked towards the door. We both put our seat belts on again, and then Jyme placed his hand over mine. "I'm sorry if I offended you in some way, but I've only had one sex partner. I've only had one girlfriend. All this is new to me, and I'm trying not mess this up," he stated.

I looked at him closely. He didn't seem to be lying; he seemed ashamed of something. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was there. I nodded my head.

He removed his hand from mine and started up the truck. When we got back to the office, he left the truck running and walked over to hold the truck door open for me.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" he asked this time.

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty -seven."

"I'm older than you," I explained.

"So? I'm sure it's not by much."

"Well, let's just say, I was in kindergarten when you were born."

"So what?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "See you tonight then."

When I made it back to the office, O was grinning like the cat that caught the canary. "What?" I asked with a laugh.

"Oh my, he looked scrumptious."

"I wouldn't know. He was not on the menu," I answered. I passed her desk and started down the hall.

"I got a feeling he was," she called out.

I sat down at my desk and pressed the message button. I had two messages from Mr. Crain. The first: "Ms. Hooper, please contact me at your earliest convenience," and the second: "Cricket, please see O about your company phone." I picked up the desk phone to call Mr. Crain, but before I could finish dialing, he walked into my office.

"I asked you to call me back," he snapped.

"You do see the phone in my hand? Actually you asked me to call you back at MY earliest convenience," I answered.

He sat down across from me, and I could see him transforming from Mr. Crain to D'Artagnan. He stiffened and I could see the veins in his neck bulging. His jaws were locked, he held his lips tight, and his body was mimicking a statue.

"Did you have a good lunch with your friend?" he asked.

"Who said he was my friend?"

"Well, you two were holding hands like you were teenagers."

"Did you have something you needed to speak with me about? You called me twice," I asked.

"We need your mobile number in the system, and you need to activate your company phone."

"Alright."

He sat there watching me, and I stared right back at him. "D'Artagnan, is there anything else?"

"Well, you'll start in the field tomorrow. I'll let you start with five locations in town." he explained. He sat there in a long awkward silence again.

"Alright then, is there anything else?"

"Just make sure you check with me after each shop, and I will need your company number as soon as you get it from O," he explained.

"Alright, I will get right on that," he still sat there, saying nothing.

I got out of my chair and went straight to the receptionist, leaving D'Artagnan sitting in my office.

I explained D'Artagnan's request. She opened a drawer at her desk and handed me a brand-new Blackberry.

"I thought you were going to use your personal cell?"

I thought about that for second, in my acceptance letter, it said for me to change my personal voicemail on my cell and that the company would split the bill. I had already changed my voicemail on my phone to include the company address, my office phone, and my work email.

That was it. That's how Jyme knew my work address. He had called my phone and gotten my voicemail.

O gave me the instructions for setting up my company voicemail and gave me the number to call for setting up my teleconference user name.

I went back to my office, and there was no D'Artagnan in sight. My phone chimed, and I recognized the number that I still had not saved.

"Hello."

"Italian?"

"Sure." We both sat there not saying anything. I didn't like it. "Where?"

"A restaurant called Mondello. What time do you get off?" he asked.

"I start out in the field tomorrow, so I will need to prepare for that. I will just meet you there, let's say, seven."

"I will pick you up," he demanded.

I swallowed hard and then stammered, "Let me get back with you on the time and the pickup place." I sounded like he was making an order for fresh meat.

"Okay," he answered, sounding confused.

I hung up without a goodbye. He made me so nervous.

I rushed up to reception area, "O, is it okay if I stay in corporate housing tonight?" I whispered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give you the keys. I'm sorry things have been crazy around here. We have you down for ninety-one days and those days will start today," she advised.

"WOW!"

"I know, right? SWEET," she crooned. She handed me the keys and gave me the printed out instructions. She told me the condo was fully furnished and that they already had fresh sheets and towels stocked. The condo was three blocks from the office.

I texted Jyme my address and got right to work preparing for tomorrow. My desk phone rang, and I pressed the speaker button since my door was shut. "This is Cricket."

"And this is Michelle."

"Hey roomy."

"How does Pizza and beer sound for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Oh, Honey. I'm sorry. I already have plans, and I won't be coming home tonight either."

"What, Bitch?" she asked.

"I'm starting my territory tomorrow, so I will stay in the corporate housing tonight. And I actually have a date."

"WHAT?" she yelled.

I yanked the phone from its cradle and pressed it to my ear. "I was going to call you and give you with all the details, I swear."

"Rewind and start over!" she yelled into the phone. I brought Chelle up to speed on everything. She "uh-huhed", gasped, and OMG-ed in all the right places. Chelle was such a great friend.

"Hey! What reservation did you say he was from?"

"The one over by Amanda Park," I answered.

"That's what I thought. One of my besties is from there."

I knew Chelle would want the scoop on him so she could do what she did best: unofficial research. I gave her all the information I knew. She seemed satisfied and made me promise to text her back tonight while I was at dinner with him and to call her as soon as I got back to the condo.

After I finished my prep for the next day, I made it to the condo at a quarter after five. The parking attendant gave me a sticker to place in my car for the garage. I grabbed my suitcase out of the truck. I always kept a suitcase full of clothes and shoes just in case. My mother embedded this preparedness into my brain. She said, "You never know when you'll be stuck somewhere and can't get home."

I placed the keycard in the door of 808. As soon as it opened, I was surprised to see a basket full of my company's logo mugs, travel cups, coffee samplers, chocolates, nuts, fruit, and a bottle of wine. I took the basket to the kitchen, and there was a kickass coffee maker all chromed out on the counter. I opened the cabinets: nothing but our signature coffees and dishes. The fridge was stocked with creamers, syrups, and sauces. And in the freezer was every flavor of ice cream we carried. I slammed the freezer door, cursing them for trying to keep me in my size sixteen. Even now, I was rudely knocking on eighteen's door.

I walked back into the foyer and entered the living room. The color scheme was silver, grays, and greens. All the walls were brick except for the bathroom. The bathroom walls looked wet, but it was just the high gloss shine giving it that wet look. I showered and put on a pair of black stiletto jeans, a black paillette tank top, a leather jacket, and a pair of Pink Bottoms platforms. I only wore two silver rings on my fingers and a pair of silver hoops. I had too much boob action going on for a necklace. I went light on the makeup, only wearing mascara and lip gloss. I wrapped an infinity scarf around me three times, grabbed my clutch, and then headed down.

The desk attendant stared at me; I walked over and introduced myself. I explained that I had come in through the garage earlier. The door attendant held the door open for me, and I saw the black Expedition. Jyme got out the truck and walked towards me. He was wearing a cream cable knit sweater, denim jeans, and boots. I didn't know how I was going to keep my hands off him this evening. We both wore our hair down for our second date. His was longer than mine was, but I'm sure I probably had some of his cousins or aunts in my extensions blend. I wanted to run my fingers through his coal black hair, but I knew I had to control myself.

He held the passenger door open for me and helped me into the front seat. He shut the door and I pulled my seat belt around me. As I leaned over to secure the lock, I noticed a shadow in the back seat. I jerked, and then there were two different laughs coming from the back of the car. When Jyme opened his door, the dome light came on, and I saw two men sitting in the back seat. I unlocked my seat belt and jumped out the truck in the blink of an eye. I left the door open and headed back towards the attendant. "What did you say to her?" was all I heard coming from the truck.

I heard footsteps coming after me, and I yanked my head around. "I'm not sure what sick games you had in mind, but I don't get down like that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, …Wait!" he begged, stepping in front of me. "I told you that two of my friends popped up, and now we would have two joining us for dinner. You didn't get my text?"

"WHAT?" I yelled back at him.

"I texted you, forty minutes ago," he explained.

I pulled out my phone and touched the screen; nothing happened. I tried to power it up, and the battery symbol popped up on the screen. My phone was dead; I had forgotten to charge it. "Ohhh." I said.

He stood there, staring at me.

The door attendant opened the door and looked at us. "Is everything alright, Ms.?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be right there," I answered.

"Why?" Jyme asked.

"I need to go and get my other phone . . ."

He interrupted me, "I have a micro USB charger in the truck. You can charge it there."

"Look, you are seriously shadowing my comfort zone right now. I will meet you at the restaurant," I snapped back at him.

"I can ditch them if you want me to," he said.

"It's not a problem. I would just rather drive myself that's all."

"You will be there?" he asked, staring me straight in the eye.

"Yes, I've already told you that."

He ran his fingers through his hair and walked back towards the truck.

I stepped into the building and went straight towards the elevator. "Is everything alright Ms. Hooper?" Randy, the clerk, asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just decided to drive myself," I said.

"Ms. Hooper if you give the valet your valet key, he will bring your car around every time you need it," Randy stated.

"Oh well, I will have to do that. Thank you, Randy."

I rushed back to the condo and grabbed the Blackberry off the counter. I clicked on Chelle's number and listened to the ringing.

"What up, Trick?" she answered.

I explained what I needed, and she was more than happy to oblige.

A few minutes later, I walked into Mondello, and there was a beautiful, plus-size Native American woman waiting at the entrance.

"Ayashe?" I asked.

"Cricket?" We both nodded and smiled.

Chelle couldn't make it to me in time, so she sent the next best thing: her friend Ayashe, who just so happened to have been from the same reservation Jyme was from. I felt at ease when she put her arm through mine. We both walked back over to the hostess, and I gave her Jyme's name. She looked a little confused then waived over a waiter. He brought another chair to the table set for four.

Jyme stood, and then his two counterparts did as well. They all greeted Ayashe, well, everyone but Jyme. He didn't say a word, just stared at me. I asked one of the men next to the empty chair to scoot down. He did so, and then we all sat down.

I was glad for the warmth of the restaurant. It was time for the twins to make a grand appearance. I pulled off my leather jacket, and Ayashe removed hers as well. The waiter was back taking our drink orders. I made sure I would really act this show out. "What types of white wines do you have?" I asked. I unwrapped my infinity scarf slowly, pretending as if I was seriously listening to what the waiter was saying. Once I was done unwrapping, I answered him: "A glass of the Mandrarossa."

The waiter's eyes widened and he gave me a cheerful look. The three men at the table were in awe at the showing of the twins. The girls had never let me down before, and I needed them to put on a superb performance tonight. The twins were the only way I knew to take my nerves away.

Ayashe ordered a glass of the Pinot Grigio Delle Venezie.

I held one hand around my neck and the other up, trying to catch the waiter's attention. "Excuse me. Can we just get a bottle of the Delle Venezie instead? I asked.

The waiter agreed and said we had made an excellent choice.

I turned back around and focused on the menu in front of me. My phone chimed in my clutch; I opened it and pulled out the phone.

"Cricket, this is Kanoke and Loon. You guys, this is Cricket" Ayashe introduced. They both nodded at me, and I smiled at both of them. I touched the screen of my phone; I had a text from Jyme.

"Are you mad at me?"

I hit reply and typed, "No. Why?"

I turned to the man next to me, worked to remember his name, and said, "Kanoke, did you guys already order?"

"No, we just got drinks."

I finally noticed that the two guys were dressed in almost identical gear. Both wore jeans, t-shirts, and boots. Their leather jackets hung around the backs of their chairs.

My phone chimed again, and I looked up at Jyme. He was staring at me with no expression whatsoever on his face.

I looked down at my phone, and the screen read, "How do you know Ayashe? And why did you bring her?"

I hit reply: "She's a friend of a friend, and she was bored."

The waiter was back with our bottle and two wine glasses. He took our orders. I ordered the Pollo Al Cartoccio, and Ayashe got the Braciole. The guys ordered, and once Kanoke was done, I asked him if he'd been here before.

He told me Jyme was the one who went out to these fancy, pansy, restaurants.

"Why?"

"Ever since the breakup, he has been on this 'learning all types of other cultures' kick." My phone chimed, and I turned from Kanoke. The screen read, "You're making me jealous."

I felt the warmth all the way down to my toes.

"You're the one who wanted to have a party tonight," I texted back.

I turned to Ayashe, "Have you ever been here before?"

"No, but I've heard excellent things about it."

"Jyme, what made you pick this place?" I asked from across the table.

"You don't like it?"

"No. I think the ambiance is amazing."

"I came here a few months ago, and I liked the food," he said.

"Well, after that fabulous lunch today and then that amazing cheesecake, I'm starting to believe you are the food whisperer."

Kanoke and Loon both stared at Jyme.

Ayashe stood and excused herself for the ladies' room.

Jyme stood as I was about to join her and walked over to take Ayashe's seat. He put his hand on my forearm.

Kanoke and Loon both stood and walked away from the table.

The whole scene happened in less than ten seconds, but it was the most intense ten seconds I had ever experienced.

"Leave with me now," he pleaded. He turned so I could see nothing but him.

"Where do you want to go?" I croaked out. He placed a hand on the side of my face, and then his fore fingers gripped the back of my neck. He pulled me closer to him and dug his face into my hair. I could feel his hot breath on my ear, and then my skin was covered in chill bumps.

"I…" is all that came out of his mouth, and I closed my eyes. "I don't care where, I want you alone, now," he whispered.

Everything inside of me melted. I let out a whispered "Oh," and he chuckled in my ear.

"Shall we?"

"I can't," is all I could get out.

"Why not?" he growled in my ear.

"Ayashe," I answered coherently. Someone behind us cleared their throat, and his hypnotism session on me was released.

I let out the breath I sucked in when he first touched me.

Two waiters stood there with our plates.

Jyme continued sitting in Ayashe's seat. She came back to the table, went straight to Jyme's seat, and poured herself another glass of wine. I liked Ayashe. She had this easy air about her. Chelle had been certain of Ayashe's presence before even speaking with her. She seemed like a ride or die friend.

Jyme had ordered the Fettuccine Di Mare. His platter was full of mussels, calamari, prawns, and claims. Everyone started digging in immediately. After a minute or so, we were all gushing over our dishes. Soon after that, the massive sharing session began with everyone eating off of everyone else's plate. The portions they gave us were so hefty that everyone could share several times.

After we were all stuffed, Jyme ordered everyone coffee and requested a piece of each dessert they offered. We all turned to look at him; he started laughing.

"They only have six; we can all share," he explained.

I had to excuse myself. My three glasses of wine were running right through me. I placed my napkin on the table and looked at Jyme. "Excuse me I need to get by; I have to go to the ladies room." I turned in my seat, and he gave me a wicked smile.

He leaned over and brushed my long extensions over my shoulder. He put his lips right up against my ear again. "Can I see you later tonight?" he asked.

"Um, I need to think about that"

"Okay." He stood and held his hand out for me.

I gave him a smile and grabbed my clutch. I placed my hand into his, and he pulled me up.

We both walked to restrooms, hand in hand, and got a few stares. He walked me to the ladies' restroom.

Once the door shut, I almost ran to the stall; I had to use it emergency style now. My bladder was at ease, I felt like a new woman. I blotted my face and reapplied my lip gloss.

As I stepped out the ladies restroom, there he stood. He reached out for my hand, and I slid mine into his. The desserts were arriving when we returned to our seats. Once again we all shared, everyone getting a little of everything.

"So Jyme, when was the last time you saw Elle?" Ayashe asked.

Chapter 3

All Hell Broke Loose

Everyone stared at Ayashe, and then their attention went to Jyme. I swallowed a spoonful of the lemon sorbetti, and noticed no one else was enjoying his or her dessert. I put my spoon down with a clank and swallowed slowly, trying not to make a sound. All three guys at the table looked uneasy, and Ayashe looked chilled. She was up to something; it was obvious. She had saved this performance for the ending, and I wondered why.

Jyme sipped on his coffee then turned to her. "I guess seven or eight months now," he answered. Kanoke and Loon both were looking as if breathing was hard to do now.

"I hear she's engaged to that guy," Ayashe told him.

"Cricket, what kind of…what do you do?" Loon asked.

I hadn't really heard his voice all-night, and he definitely hadn't addressed my presence before now. "I'm an Auditor." My boss told me in my interview that I was never to tell anyone outside my department what I did. He told me to find a lie and stick with it.

"How long have you been doing that?" Loon asked.

Everyone's attention was on me now, and the twins were not even ready for their encore performance. I had my accessible bra on, once I unhook these straps and the twins have full range. It's all over for anyone who likes breast. I didn't like this unannounced spotlight. "About two days now," I answered.

I looked over at Jyme, and he was looking for the waiter. It was obvious Ayashe had hit a nerve, as was obviously her purpose. She would have to dish once we got outside.

The waiter came with the check, and Jyme handed him a credit card. I was going to pay for Ayashe's dinner since she did me a solid on such short notice. I whispered to Jyme, "I was going to pay for Ayashe's dinner; I didn't bring her for-"

His glare silenced me. "I don't want you to see me like this," he growled.

"Like what, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to go, right now. I will call you later," he answered. He stood up, and Kanoke and Loon mimicked him. All three of them left the table, and I saw Jyme meet the waiter halfway. He signed the bill and grabbed his card. He didn't look back as he left the restaurant.

I felt my eyes burning, and then I pulled myself together. Ayashe was silently finishing her Tiramisu. I moved one seat over and leaned into her.

"Sooo…who's Elle?" I asked.

"I'm going to let him tell you that one," she answered.

"How well do you know him?"

"I know of him, but I know his friend Sheen better," she answered with a giggle.

"Oh, do tell?"

"I met Sheen one summer, when I was visiting my Grandmother on the reservation. He was friends with my cousin, and they hung out together the whole summer. He was my summer of firsts, and I fell head over heels for him. He had a girlfriend, but they were taking the summer off, so to speak. We met up in this small cave and it was nice. I soon found out though, that it was both of our first time. That made it even sweeter, he was gentle."

I watched her while she talked about him; she had this sparkle in her eye. She smiled and then took another sip from her glass. "And then what happened?"

"Oh, you know…we grow up and moved on."

"When did you see him last?"

"About three months ago. He works for Jyme now."

"Oh."

"That was ages ago, and I happen to know for a fact he's in a serious relationship now."

I gave her a small smile, and then my phone chimed. I reached into my clutch and pulled it out. That number I knew well now appeared on the screen and the text read, "Can I please see you tonight?" I couldn't help but feel all warm fuzzies inside now, after hearing her story.

"When and where?" I hit reply.

I was intrigued by the Elle subject; I had to know more. My phone chimed, and I read the screen. "Where do you feel safe?" I thought about it for a minute and thought of the perfect place. I saw it yesterday on my drive into the city.

I responded, and soon after, Ayashe and I left the restaurant. I thanked her again and made her promise to let me take her out to a real dinner this weekend.

It took me twenty minutes to get to my destination. I unplugged my dying phone, and I had two strong battery bars holding on. I put the phone on vibrate and sat in the back in the shadows. There were a few people up front, and no one gave me a second glance. I should have gone upfront, lit three candles, and said a prayer for all three of them. But my feet wouldn't let me move. I sat there waiting for him instead. I thought about my old life and then I started feeling sorry for myself. I don't get like this too often, but Catholic churches are my weakness. I sat there another five minutes or so and then he sat down right beside me; I almost didn't recognize him. He wore a sweat-suit and sneakers. He left his hood on his head, and he was taking deep breaths.

"Did you run here?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"Where do you live?"

"On the reservation," he whispered back.

"But why are you in Seattle?" I asked.

"I work here," he answered.

"You fish here?" I asked.

"I own my own fishing company." My eyes widened, and I blew out a frustrated breath.

"I wanted to tell you this tonight, but things got a little carried away, and then you showed up with Ayashe," he said.

"You told me you were a fisherman," I hissed. A couple of people a few benches up turned around and stared at us. I did the sign of the cross, and then I bent my head.

"Are you Catholic?" he whispered.

"No, I'm Methodist."

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Methodists don't leave their churches open twenty four hours a day."

"This isn't right." He shook his head in disgust.

"God is God, and He doesn't care what church I'm in." I whispered.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I've never been on a date with someone I don't know," he explained. "Kanoke and Loon both work for me, and they wanted to meet you. They didn't believe me when I told them I was going on a date. I normally go by myself to nice restaurants and watch other people on dates," he explained.

"Who is Elle?" I whispered.

He swallowed and then looked at me. "My ex," he whispered.

"Oh," I answered, I kind of figured that, but I needed him to say it.

"She really messed me over, and it took me a long time to get over her," he stated. He put his head back down, and two people left the sanctuary. I could hear the door creek open and shut.

"Are you over her?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

I pulled his face toward mine; I needed him to make eye contact with me. "Well, why did you get so upset when Ayashe asked you about her?"

"I wanted to tell you about her myself, and she caught me off guard. She pissed me off," he explained.

I watched him, and he didn't blink. His big full lips were moist, and I just wanted to lick them with my tongue. I had to suck both of my lips under my teeth; I bit down hard trying to compose myself. I was in a church for goodness sake.

"Let's get out of here."

"Good," he sighed.

I did the cross thing again and an awkward curtsey thing. He pulled my hand into his and held the squeaky door for me. We walked out into the light mist and headed towards the rental.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked.

"I can walk."

"Get in," I demanded. We both slid into the car and buckled up. He pushed the seat back as far as it could go and leaned back.

"How tall are you?"

"6'4."

"Which way do I go?" I asked him as I approached a stop light.

"Take a right at the light," he answered.

We rode in silence for a while before he pulled my hand into his. He touched each one of my acrylic nails and he played around with my owl ring.

"You like bold pieces of jewelry," he said.

"Yes, I do. I get bored quick with regular pieces," I explained.

"How about people? Do you get bored of them quick?"

"I don't know," I lied. I knew the answer to that question far too well. That is why I keep running from people. A house in the suburbs with a white picket fence and the two point five children terrified me. I hate the same old, same daily routine, day in and day out.

"Make a right at the next light," he said.

"So what do you normally do for fun?" I asked.

"I like all sports, and I like all kinds of toys," he smiled.

Just hearing him say he likes all kinds of toys made my toes tingle. I had to grit my teeth to hold back my feelings. Lust, pure lust that is all it was. I didn't know him well, but I did know him enough to have a bond with him.

Cricket get a grip, I scolded myself silently.

"Why are you grinding your teeth like that?"

"Uhh," I said. He'd caught me, and I didn't have a lie to give him.

"Make a left at the next street," Jyme said. He was watching me carefully now.

Dammit, he probably thought I was about to have a fit or something. Shit, I didn't want him to think I was a nut.

"What are you doing tomorrow evening?" he asked.

"Nothing that I can think of; why? What's up?"

"Pull in there."

We drove into an apartment complex. He told me to pull up to the silver box. He had me punch a number in to open the gate. I parked right next to his truck and put the car in park.

"My cousin plays in a string quartet, and they're pretty good. They have a show tomorrow night at one of the amphitheaters across town. I thought we could grab a bite to eat then go."

"Sure that sounds fun," I said. This tension between us was about to get out of hand. He had released my hand when we pulled into the parking lot, and I longed for his touch again. He had traced the lines in my palm, and it felt so good. His fingers had traced repeatedly, and then all of sudden he stopped. It was hard to concentrate when I was driving, but I am strong and I could handle this.

He unhooked his seat belt, and my heart fell. I didn't want him to leave, but I couldn't ask him to stay either. He leaned over to me, and I leaned into him. He went straight to my ear again, and the chill bumps resurfaced. It took everything in me not to press my lips against his and then force my tongue into his mouth. He kissed me softly on my cheek and left it wet. Then, he opened the door and walked away from the car.

I sat there, still not awakened from his hypnotic trance. I let the window down a little, and then I started the car up. Fresh air would help me right now. I collected myself and pulled out of the parking lot. Once I made it up the street, I took out my phone. It only had one battery bar now, so I plugged it up immediately. I touched the screen on the car radio and activated the navigation system. Once I had the condo address in, I called Chelle.

"Trick, where have you been?" she yelled.

"Church," I answered.

"Ohhh, okay," she answered. I filled her in on dinner.

Then, she told me Ayashe's version. Ayashe had told Chelle how cute Kanoke had gotten and Chelle seemed very interested. Ayashe also said, she thought Jyme and I made a really cute couple. And if we ever had any children how good looking they would be. Then she went on to say, how much of a sin it was for us to be together. She said we were both model worthy and that it wasn't fair. She also told Chelle that if Jyme could ever get over Elle, I would be perfect for him. That did sting me a little, I had to admit, and it does sit in the back of my head as well. But other than that almost melt down this evening, he seems okay.

Chelle then went in on how she felt about the date that she didn't attend. She went on and on about how everyone has seen him but her. I reminded her Ayashe was the only person that she knew that had seen him. Then she went on about Elle and wondered how she looked. She said Ayashe told her, "She's no Cricket." That did make me feel a lot better about the whole thing.

I told her about the Catholic Church, and what he had said.

"I don't know about him, Cricket. Ayashe is being extremely secretive about him for some reason. I asked her if he was a good person, and she said he's no worse than the others from the reservation. Then, I asked her how he was financially, and she said, "Cricket should ask him that."

"What does that mean?" I could tell she knew something she wasn't telling me.

"All I know is that he owns a fishing company or something," I answered.

"I thought you said he was a fisherman?" she asked.

"That's what he told me. Then, he said he owned his own company,"

"Where does he live?"

"On the reservation, but he had me drop him off at some apartments," I said.

"Well, what does your Spidey sense tell you?" she asked.

"I think he's been extremely hurt; I think the woman before me must have been really hard on him."

"From what Ayashe said, I think so too."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said they sent him to another reservation for like three months and that he came back like a zombie. She said he hardly talks now, and he never smiles. She said it's like the fun in him is gone," she explained.

"Oh, so he's like damaged goods or something?" I asked.

"Sounds like it."

I pulled into the garage at the condo and lost all signal. I sent Chelle a text immediately and told her that I was at the condo and that I was headed to bed. I got out of the car and handed the attendant my valet key with my tag number. He advised me to give them ten minutes' notice when I needed my car pulled up front.

The elevator doors opened and there stood Mr. Crain. He had some little PYT hanging on his arm. I moved out of their way so they could exit the elevator and stepped in as soon as they got out; I pressed my floor and kept my head down.

As soon as I walked in the door, I climbed into the shower. Just as I got out, I heard my phone chiming on the charger. I ran over, and I had two missed calls from that number that made my toes tickle. As I stared at the phone, the doorbell rang. My heart started racing; I put my bathrobe on and sprinted towards the door. I looked out the peephole with a smile and then I eased away from the door slowly. D'Artagnan Crain was standing in front of my door. He rang the doorbell again, and then he started knocking.

My phone chimed, and I tiptoed back to the bedroom. "Hello," I whispered into the phone.

"Why are you whispering?"

The doorbell rang again, and then D'Artagnan pounded on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" he growled.

"It's my drunk boss. I think he's harmless," I answered.

I heard a car alarm chirp and then the slamming of doors. "What are you doing?" I asked frantically. He didn't answer me. I heard the car starting and then the blasting of the stereo.

"Hey now, you don't have to come over here. I'm not that kind of girl."

He said nothing.

The doorbell rang again three times in a row, and I rushed to the closet. I pulled on some sweats and yanked on some socks.

"Look, you really don't have to come over here. He's drunk, and he'll stop eventually," I said.

"Let the front desk know you're having an overnight visitor and give them my name," he demanded. The line went dead; I ran to the kitchen for the emergency number. D'Artagnan banged on my door again, calling out my name. I wondered why the other guests hadn't called the front desk yet. I found the front desk number and ran back to the bedroom. I couldn't use the speaker pad on the door because D'Artagnan would hear me. I dialed the front desk and Randy was still on duty; he agreed to let Jyme up. About two minutes and four doorbell rings later, I could hear muffles and then a thump. My phone chimed, and I answered.

"Open the door," he growled. I opened the door wide, and the sight I saw was unbelievable. Jyme stood there in a leather jacket with no shirt underneath. A pair of grey sweat shorts and sneakers and that was it for his ensemble. D'Artagnan was now passed out on the floor, and he had apparently wet himself because his khakis were damp in the seat. Jyme walked in and then closed and locked the door behind him.

He pressed me up against the foyer wall and lay against me. His lips pressed up against mine, and then he licked my lips with his tongue. It was as if his tongue was knocking to get in; I opened my mouth, and he slid it in with mine. We played tongue wars for only a couple of seconds.

His phone rang in his pocket, and he growled loudly. He pulled his tongue out and removed his lips from mine. I wrapped my arms around his bare back, and I stood on my tiptoes so I could kiss his neck. I got two kisses in when he yanked my ponytail and my head cocked up to meet his eyes.

"I'll call you in the morning," he spit into the phone. He dropped it on the floor, yanked his coat off, and started kissing me again. He slung both sneakers off and then wrapped both of my arms around his neck. He placed both of his hands under my butt and then told me "Come on." I jumped up, but with all this ass and hips, I didn't jump far. He had to do all of the work. I wrapped my legs around him, and we headed to the bedroom as I held on for dear life. I've never had a man in my adult life pick me up like that. He didn't break a sweat nor did he seem out of breath.

He kicked the French doors open, and I slid down. He placed both hands on either side of my face, and then he kissed me softly. He removed his hands from my face and shifted around a little. I put my arms around him and immediately noticed he was butt-naked. He had shrugged out of his shorts, and now he pressed against me. I was fully dressed and then I remembered I had pulled on a sports bra but no panties. How embarrassing was this? I was supposed to have on some sexy little number, and that was not the case. Shit, when was the last time I shaved. Oh no! This was going to be a complete nightmare. He was about to see the wild kingdom, and he would probably need a weed whacker to find his way in. Well, it was somewhat dark with only the light from the bathroom around the corner.

I sat down on the bed, and I was about to take my sweatshirt off. I looked up, and I was eye level with his dick. Let's just say it freaked me the hell out. "What the hell is that?" I screamed.

He kneeled down, and we were almost eye-to-eye. "Wait, wait. I'll go real slow. I swear I won't hurt you," he pleaded. I sat there in utter shock; I had never seen anything like that before in my life.

"It won't fit. I am not a virgin by no means, but I assure you that will not fit in me. And if it does, I will have to go to the emergency room."

He dropped his head, and his floppy ponytail split into two pieces. I stood up, and that anaconda was back in my face. I shut my eyes and moved away from it. I heard the French door doors open and shut. I opened my eyes, and he was gone.

I sat in the bedroom for at least twenty minutes. I opened the French doors, and Jyme was sitting on the couch in his boxers. His shorts lay across the back of the couch. He had gone and picked up his coat and his shoes. He sat slumped with his head in his hands. I knew his last break up was bad, and I didn't want to set him back. I felt awful, and I was almost positive that I had overreacted.

I walked over to the couch and kneeled down in front of him. He dropped his hands down to the couch cushions, and then dropped his head to the back of the couch. He was staring up at the ceiling, so I couldn't make out his facial expression. But, according to his body language he was pissed. He was stiff and his breathing was quick. I placed both of my hands on his knees, and he didn't move. I slowly slid my hands over to his and then slid my fingers through his; he still didn't move. I thought it was safe to really touch him now; but I had to test the waters first.

I waited for a minute, and then I stood up and straddled him. He wrapped his arms around me. He kept his head leaned towards the back of the couch. I leaned over and kissed his lips. I had to kiss him twice before I could get a reaction out of him. He finally sat up and stared at me.

"Don't be afraid of me, Cricket," he pleaded. And my poor heart just stopped. I felt horrible and he was feeling even worse. He squinted his eyes and held me tight.

"I'm not." I laid my head on his chest, and he rubbed my back until I fell asleep.

I was out maybe fifteen minutes when the doorbell rang. I jerked my head up, and Jyme held me in his arms tight. "Get up," he said.

I stumbled to my feet, holding on to him for balance. We both walked over to the door, hand in hand. He looked out the peephole, and then he stiffened. "What's up with this asshole?" he asked. I looked out the peephole, and then I shut off all the lights. I grabbed my phone from the counter and tugged for Jyme to follow me. I dialed the last number I had called. I pulled the covers down, and then I pushed Jyme down to the bed. I told the attendant that I was in 808 and that a drunken man was ringing my doorbell. I advised the attendant that I was in the bed and needed to get back to sleep. The doorbell rang again, and then he started knocking again. The attendant assured me someone would be right up to handle it. I told him I didn't care who it was and that no one needed to speak with me. I just wanted to get back to sleep. He assured me the safety of the building and then told me someone would be right up. I ended the call, got up, and shut the bathroom lights off. I walked back into the bedroom and slid into Jyme's arms. He kissed my forehead, and I snuggled deeper into his chest.

I woke up to Jyme gently rubbing my face and a faint alarm going off. I turned, and the phone was not on the nightstand where I left it.

"You grabbed it and chucked it on the floor about fifteen minutes ago," he explained.

I giggled and shook my head. My sweatshirt was all twisted and one of my arms was hanging out of the sleeve.

"You sleep like a wild animal," he laughed.

"I know, I'm not sure why I do that," I answered.

"I like it. You're so free when you sleep."

I righted myself and slid out of bed. I found my cell phone at the foot of the bed. I went to the closet and pulled out my outfit for today. A white button down, black wide leg trousers, and a red knee length trench coat. Jyme was on the phone in the bedroom, and I saw the extra toothbrush and mouthwash on the sink counter. I scooped them up and handed them to him while he was on the phone.

I stepped into my stilettos and walked into the front room. Jyme went into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. I picked up his shorts that were hanging over the couch. Something fell out of pocket; I bent down to pick it up. I gripped it, and there was a swooshing sound. I looked down and it was a blade with ridges. He had a black rubber knife in his pocket. I looked down at my hand, and blood was dripping from it.

I screeched and dropped the knife back on the floor. I heard the water in the bathroom cut off and ran to the kitchen sink. I turned the water on and held my hand under it. I stomped my foot twice trying to cut back some of the pain. Jyme stood there beside me then grabbed a dishtowel.

"NO," I yelled at him. I looked around and saw paper towels on the small table. "Can you hand me some paper towels?" I asked. He went to the table and yanked off some paper towels. I wrapped my hand up and looked in all the cabinets. I looked under the sink and yanked out the little white box. I cleaned the wound and Jyme helped me bandage it up. I found some disinfectant under the sink. I yanked some more paper towels off the roll. I went back to the living room to clean the blood off the floor. Jyme pulled the disinfectant and the paper towels from my hands not saying a word. I went straight to the bedroom and called the front desk for my car. I looked down at myself, and there was not a spot of blood on me. I was relieved because I really didn't want to change clothes. I turned the bathroom light off and ran smack into Jyme. He placed both hands on each side of my face. We made some serious eye contact, neither one of us saying a word. His cell phone rang from the other room. We both shifted, and then I pulled away from him.

I slid my coat on and grabbed my purse. He had put his shoes and coat on, this time zipping the jacket. We road down on the elevator in silence, and he held the elevator door for me while I stepped out. I thanked the attendant, and then we both exited the building. I stepped out and walked straight to the rental not saying a word to him.

I got to my first assignment for the day, and this location was extremely busy. I decided to go inside since the drive thru was wrapped around the building. The parking lot had cigarette butts, and there were a few napkins with the company logo scattered over it. I walked in, and someone immediately greeted me. There were four people ahead of me, but the barista took my order instantly. I ordered a breakfast sandwich and a hot tea. There were three free tables, so I decided to stay for a while.

I pulled out my laptop and connected to the free Wi-Fi. I went to get my order and asked for some raw sugar. She handed me two packs and a stirrer. I made sure my computer screen was not facing anyone who could see. I sent my evaluation over to D'Artagnan.

My phone chimed, and I pulled it out. It was that number, but I didn't answer it. I was working, and I didn't want to talk to him right now. My phone beeped this time, and I knew I had a voicemail. I touched the screen to listen to my voicemail. The first three messages were from Chelle, and then the last one was him.

"We need to talk about this morning; I don't want us to pretend like it never happened. I don't want to do this over the phone. Can we meet for a quick lunch?"

I looked over my schedule, and I texted him back, "I have a gap from one to three today. I will be in the Pike Place area."

He answered my text immediately. "I will meet you at Maximilian in the Market at 1:15."

I quickly knocked out two more of my assignments. I had sent D'Artagnan all three of my evaluations, and he hadn't responded to any of them. I called the office, and O answered. I asked her if D'Artagnan was in, and she told me he was out sick. I asked her how many company condos we had in the building I was in. She told me we had six, and then she mentioned that several employees, including D'Artagnan, actually lived on the premises. She also told me that we all get a hell of a discount there because the owner of company owns that building. I asked O if there were any other condos on another floor I could stay in. She said there was an empty one on the tenth floor, a corner condo with two bedrooms. She said that D'Artagnan would have to sign off on it. I assured her he would do so. She said I could swing back by, get the key and move right up there. O said the cleaning crew comes daily and that they would move my stuff for me. I thanked her and promised when I was back in the office we would have to do lunch, my treat, anywhere she wanted.

I walked into the Pike Place store and the service was on point. Immediately, the man behind the counter greeted me with a wide smile. The service was speedy fast. I ordered some black and white cookies and Naked Juice. I made it to the restaurant five minutes after I was done with the evaluation, and he was already waiting on me. He had showered and changed. He now wore a long sleeve pullover with a pair of khakis, brown loafers, and a brown jacket. His hair was still a little wet and pulled up in this funky ponytail. He looked amazing, and I honestly think he had no idea.

We both had lemon water and a cup of soup. I ordered the PNW Salad, and he had the Salmon Grille Sauce Homard. We started the talk before our entrees arrived.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. I'm not that guy," he pleaded. I watched him, and he was seriously concerned.

"Look, I'm from the South and you having a knife or a switchblade isn't an issue. The problem I have with you is that you didn't tell me. You left it in your stupid shorts pocket. I could have lost my fucking hand," I snapped at him.

He gave me a wide smile and then he pulled my bandaged hand into his. "I'm sorry," he smiled.

"I accept your apology." We finished our lunch, and I had an hour and fifteen minutes to spare. I desperately needed to get an hour of shopping in. I started to say goodbye to Jyme, but he stopped me.

"You said you had a two hour gap; we still have plenty of time.

"I do, but since I'm staying in Seattle this week, I desperately need to buy a few things to hold me over."

"From where?" he asked.

"Over on Northeast Northgate Way."

"Okay, I'm heading that way. Follow me there," he said.

"You're going to Northgate Way?"

"I'm going to Northeast Northgate Way," he corrected.

"You are such a bad liar."

"And something's telling me you are way too good at it," he said.

I smiled at him. "But you will never know the truth." I teased.

"I'll learn you soon enough." We left in separate cars for Northeast Northgate Way.

Chapter 4

And Then?

I picked up a sequin tee, a tuxedo-front long sleeve in white and black, a shimmering drape neck shell, a palette sequin cami, three non-iron, button-down shirts, a sequin poncho, an ikat sequin embellished blouse, a sequin trim knit cardigan, and a dolman wedge sweater. I then added three pairs of jeans, two pair of trousers, and one pencil skirt. I had to turn and go back to the intimates. I got five matched sets and two nightgowns.

After all my coupons and credits, my total added up to be $1,360.41. Jyme handed his credit card to the sales associate. I looked over at him, and he wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"I've money to spend here," I snapped.

"So do I," he said. The sales associate handed him his card back, and he signed the pen pad in front of him. She gave him the receipt, and then he looked at the bottom of it. "Look, you saved $386 dollars," he teased.

I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed four of the bags while he grabbed the other six. I slammed my bags into the trunk of the rental and waited for Jyme to put his bags in so I could go. I held the trunk door open with my arm and my purse and keys in the other hand. He slowly placed each bag in one at a time. He was really pissing me off now. He put the last bag in the trunk, and I was all prepared to slam it, but he caught it and yanked me in front of him. We were both staring at the trunk full of bags.

He wrapped his arms around me and unhooked my coat. He placed both of his hands under my shirt. Then, he told me to close the coat back up. I obeyed like a good little girl. He pulled both cups of my bra down, and then he started seducing the flat quarter. He dug his face in my hair until he reached my ear. "Is anybody watching us?"

I looked around. "No," I whined out, "No."

"Look at each and every car facing us," he demanded. I looked at every single car slowly, and then, those quarters were turning into erasers fast. Jyme made me check every single car. He made me whisper to him what color I was watching each time.

"Oh God, what about the people behind us," I moaned.

"They don't matter; they can't see you," he assured. He licked my ear and got even closer to me. "Do you feel that on your back?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered. "It wants you, badly. Do you want it?" Each word he spoke made me tingle deep down inside.

"Yes." I answered.

"Are you scared of it?"

Those erasers were now about to break off. I couldn't take much more of this. "Jyme."

"Shhhhh. Answer me," he demanded.

"Yes." I answered.

"Why?"

"Oh God…Because it's too big." I answered.

"I told you I would take my time with you. I wouldn't go fast, and I would go nice and slow. And you would be just as wet, if not more, than you are right now." he assured.

I made some serious gargling noises. I was at the edge and about to jump off.

"Now do you want it?" he asked.

"Yes," I shifted and leaned closer up against him.

"I've wanted to do this to you ever since you brought those luscious things out at the restaurant," he explained.

I shifted myself again, and I was about to blow my top.

"Are you scared of it?" he asked.

"NO," I growled.

He chuckled and then he removed one of his hands, and then he pulled my head around until his lips met mine. He gave me lots of tongue, and the next thing I knew, both of his hands were out of my shirt and he was walking away from me, heading towards his truck.

I watched him with my mouth wide open. I was sizzling all over, and he just left me standing here like this. I was ten times madder at him than before. I melted into the driver's seat. I looked in the glove compartment and blessed the baby wipes I had in there. When I made it to my next assignment, I went straight to bathroom with the baby wipes in my purse. I needed a serious shower after that lust session in the parking lot, but the wipes would have to do for now.

The bathroom on this assignment was actually disgusting. The trash looked as if it hadn't been emptied in a good long while; the floor was grimy, and the soap dispenser was empty. I snapped a few quick pictures and forwarded them to D'Artagnan.

When I stepped out into the shop, it didn't get any better. The floor needed mopping, trash needed pulling, and the sugars were empty. The employees all looked bored, and no one was smiling. I remembered that when I walked in I was not greeted at all. I snapped a few quick pictures since no one was paying me any attention. I pretended I was texting all the while I was recording and snapping pictures.

I got another Naked Juice and tried to get a muffin, but they were out. I then tried a slice of the cake of the day, and then I moved on down to the cookies. I bit into one of the three cookies I ordered, and there were hard as bricks. This location was out of everything, and it was only three thirty; they still had another five and a half hours in the day to go. D'Artagnan had told me when something like this happens; he needed to get emergency assistance in the shop. I would call this location a warzone, and it needed a cleanup crew badly. I had to hurry up and get out of the shop before someone remembered what I looked like. Although I don't think anyone here would remember anything.

I got into the rental and called D'Artagnan's cell phone. O said he was out sick, but he hadn't given me any information on how to contact him when he was out. The phone rang two times, and then he answered.

"Cricket?" I knew this conversation would be awkward, but I would have to grit through it.

"D'Artagnan, I know you're sick, and I apologize for calling you like this

but-"

"Cricket, you can call me anytime, no matter what," he stated.

"Well, I'm at my last assignment for today, and this shop needs an emergency clean-up crew" I rushed. I told D'Artagnan that I had forwarded pictures and two videos of the shop. He told me he had received them, and then he told me to get out of the parking lot so he could make a call to the district. I pulled out of the parking lot, letting him know that no one in that shop would remember anything. He told me I had done a superb job with all of my evaluations and that he was extremely proud of me.

We had an awkward silence, and then I bolted into the elephant on the phone. "O is going to contact you about me moving up to the tenth floor. I told her that the eighth floor was extremely noisy, and I hardly got any sleep. So I would greatly appreciate your approval on this issue," I stated.

There was silence on the phone, and then he cleared his voice.

"Cricket…I'm-"

I interrupted him, "That's all I have for you today."

"Okay, that's good. I will contact O immediately. And I will talk to you tomorrow," he said.

I disconnected the line and sucked in a deep breath. My top lip was sweating, and I felt hot. I cracked the window, so I could get some fresh air as I drove to the office.

I got the new key from O and handed her my old one. O was a professional; she knew something was up, but she didn't pry. I stepped into my office, and my phone chimed. I recognized the unsaved number and gave the phone a huge grin. "Hello," I tried to sound annoyed.

"Hi," he teased. I felt the heat rising in the back of my neck. I walked over to my office door, shutting it.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" he still taunted.

"Is there something I can help you with Mr. Samson?" I asked.

"How do you feel about Creole food?" he asked.

"It's fine." I answered.

"But do you like it?" he asked.

"I've been to Louisiana several times, and I enjoyed the food."

"Pick you up at six?"

"Alright."

"Are you still upset with me?"

"NO." I growled.

"Well, if that's no, I don't want to hear your yes," he chuckled.

I couldn't help it; I grinned from ear to ear.

"Ah, there it is. Did I hear a smile approach your face?"

I cleared my throat, and then I was back to serious. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" At that very moment O buzzed me and told me I had another delivery. "I have to go," I grinned into the phone.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped. "Can you wear that sparkly off the shoulder piece tonight?"

I sucked in a deep breath, my heart was racing now. Just the thought of his hands on me made my mouth water. I blew out a slow breath, and then I calmed myself. "I will see what I can do. See you at six." I hung up and went right to reception area.

The sight of this delivery was…the vase was massive, and it had that cracked look, and it held the most peculiar flowers I had ever seen. All of them were amazing, but there was one that stood out from them all. You could tell the florist had arranged all the other flowers around this one. There were twenty-eight flowers, and there was a syllabus to explain what each one was. The one flower that caught everyone's passing eye was something called a Rafflesia Arnoldii Corpse. It had no stems, leaves or visible roots. It had five buds that were each the size of cabbages. It was blood red with beige spots all over it. The arrangement now had groupies surrounding it. Everyone was mesmerized with the arrangement. O looked as if she would cry if I removed it from her desk. I plucked the card out and gave it one last sniff. "Enjoy them O," I called out to her.

"Ohh, Cricket!" she crooned. I walked back towards my office. I could hear more people walking up admiring the flowers. I heard O tell each one of them, "Oh, they're not mine, but one of bosses insisted that they stay here for everyone to admire," she chanted.

I closed my office door and opened the card. "I hope you enjoy these bold and very non-boring flowers." I pulled my phone out immediately and went straight to the contacts. I stored Jyme's name and gave him a very special ringtone: Beyoncé's, Video Phone. That song meant a lot to me even though the lyrics hadn't a thing to do with him.

Randy buzzed me at five fifty advising me that Mr. Samson was on his way up. I unlocked the door and stood there for his arrival. I had managed to wear the little sparkly off the shoulder number he had requested. I decided to wear my hair up in a rhinestone banana clip. He wanted my neck exposed for some reason; he wouldn't have asked me to wear this shirt otherwise. I wore dark denim stiletto jeans with sparkly platforms. I had diamond hoops in my ears, and I wore a gaudy ring. My make-up was flawless, all except for my lip gloss, which resided in my clutch. He opened the door, and I walked towards him. He froze as I sauntered over. He wore a black fitting V-neck t-shirt with a grey opened vest, denim pants, and a pair of black boots. His ponytail was underneath a black fedora. He shut the door, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you for the flowers." I pressed my lips against his, and he pressed me against the sidewall. His fingers intertwined with my silver chain belt. We kissed very nosily, and our breathing belonged in a porn video. His hand rubbed every inch of me, and I tried to mimic him. My cell phone chimed, and we stopped, both of us breathing as if we ran a marathon.

I pulled away from him and walked over to my clutch. I had a missed call from the front desk. I called the number back, and Randy told me that I had a delivery. He said he would send it right up. I went into the new and massive bedroom and applied my lip gloss.

This new condo was even more amazing than the other. This one had two bedrooms and three walk-in closets. I also had two and half baths and two balconies. This color scheme was silver, grays, and royal blue, and I loved it.

There was knocking at the door, and I asked Jyme to get it. After I applied my lip liner and lip gloss, I walked back into the living room. There was an arrangement of a dozen white roses sitting on the coffee table. I looked at Jyme puzzled. And he gave me the same look right back. I walked over to the arrangement and plunked out the card. It read, "Please consider this arrangement as my white flag" and it was signed D'Artagnan.

"These are from my boss," I explained.

"The drunk guy from last night?" he looked annoyed.

"Yes." I answered.

Jyme held the elevator door for me as I stepped out.

"Why is he sending you flowers?"

"I guess he felt bad about last night."

"Are you going to keep them?"

"Jyme, there just flowers."

"Whatever," he said with an attitude. I reached for his hand and he ignored me. I put my hand into his and he finally closed his hand around mine. We walked hand in hand towards the front desk; Randy stood and straightened his jacket. "Ms. Hooper."

"CRICKET!" I growled.

"Cricket." He smiled at me, and I ginned back.

"If you don't mind me saying Mr. Samson, Cricket, you're a vision," he explained. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I thanked Randy for his compliment. Jyme nodded back at him.

The door attendant held the door for us, and Jyme helped me into the truck. I immediately looked over the back seat to make sure we were alone; we were.

We walked into The New Orleans Creole Restaurant. There was jazz music playing, and everyone looked cheerful and upbeat. We sat immediately and ordered lemon water. I had the Eggplant Lafitte with a side salad, and Jyme ordered the Oyster Bayou with a side of red beans and rice. We both oohed and ahhed through the entire meal. The food was good, and I told him this was my new favorite spot. We ordered a bag of beignets to go. Jyme swore we could eat them at the amphitheater. We made it twenty minutes early; I grabbed the beignet bag, and he went to the back of the truck. He pulled out a cooler, a large piece of plastic, and two blankets. Once we made it down the stairs, he told me to take off my shoes. He pulled his off, and I did the same; we walked onto the grass barefoot. Once we had made it down the small hill, I could see why he packed what he did. Everyone was stretched out on the ground. We passed a few people that spoke to him by name.

Once we got up towards the front, everyone started calling him Lil Samson and nodding at me. He found the spot he wanted and laid the plastic down putting both blankets on top. He helped me down to the ground and then joined me. He opened the cooler, and it was filled with Perrier water, and canned Cokes. A few people walked by, spoke to Jyme, and then stared at me. It made me feel a little uncomfortable and out of place. Jyme told me that they were not used to seeing him with anyone. He said he was a loner, so this was new for them. I felt better after he explained the situation.

The lights came up on the stage, and the strings started. They first played a little whimsical number, then a bolder piece, and then a soothing light piece. A few of the couples stood up and started slow dancing to the music. It was very sweet, and I turned around and around watching them all. Some were seated, as couples were up dancing, snuggling, kissing, or dancing to the music. Jyme kissed the side of my exposed neck, and then he shifted around me. I was now sitting in between his legs and I felt my neck get hot. He wrapped his arms around me, and I laid both of my arms on top of his. The strings played slow pieces for the rest of the concert. Jyme kissed my exposed neck repeatedly. He took his time, and he didn't rush. He did the tracing of the palm thing again, and I felt like a stupid naive teenager. This man gave me chills, and I couldn't imagine any other place I would rather be. It had only been three days, but in these short days, I had such strong feeling for him. I turned to kiss him, and it was soft, gentle and sweet.

We gathered our things after the concert, and several people came up to him. I noticed almost everyone in the audience was Native American. I could count the few people that were not on my hand. Then, I remembered all of the string players were Native American as well. The grass was covered with people now, many more than I saw when we first got here. Most of the Native Americans had tattoos and exposed piercings of some sort. It made me a little nervous, and I moved closer to Jyme, wrapping my arms around him. He was talking to a group of people, and he turned to kiss me on my forehead. He pulled me closer to him, and after a few more long minutes, they said their farewells and we departed. I looped my finger into his belt loops on his jeans. The crowd was so thick, and I didn't want to get separated from him.

When we made it back to the truck, I wrapped up into him and kissed him slowly. Someone cleared their voice behind us, interrupting our passionate moment. There was a beautiful Native American woman with dark hair flowing down her back. She was holding up an obviously drunken, grey-headed Native American man. Beside them, a younger version of the woman and a buzzed cut Caucasian man stood next to her. Jyme sucked in a deep breath, and then he said something to them in a language I didn't recognize. I watched his mouth, but my ears didn't understand a word of it. He said a few more words, and then they all looked at me. He turned to me and introduced everyone to me. Brad was the Caucasian man's name, Patty was the younger woman's name, Jenimine Julin was the beautiful woman's name, and Big Samson was the drunken man's name. I shook everyone's hand except for the drunken man. I froze after Jyme spoke his name to me.

"This is your family?" I asked.

"Yes." Then he introduced me to them by my name and nothing more. Jenimine Julin looked me over and then she spoke that language again. She apologized immediately, and then she called me a good luck charm. She kissed Jyme on his check and said, "So you finally found one."

She turned to me and said, "Call me JJ." The drunken man mumbled something, and then they all laughed, well everyone except for Jyme and me. They said goodbye and walked away from us. JJ called out to Jyme from a distance. "Bring her to me this weekend." He nodded and helped me into the truck.

Once we made it out the parking lot, I started. "Your mother and sister are so beautiful," I stated. He said nothing in response to me. We rode in complete silence back to the condo. He pulled up-front and my heart dropped. I was hoping he would stay the night tonight. I needed him to stay with me tonight. He opened my truck door for me, and I slid out into him. I pressed all of myself onto him, melting into skin. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on my cheek.

"You're not coming up?" I breathed out.

"No, not tonight."

I pulled back from him so I could get a better look at his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not at all, my workweek starts tomorrow. We fish all day Thursday and go to the markets on the weekend," he explained.

My feelings were now officially hurt. I pulled away from him, and headed towards the door. He caught my arm before I reached the door. "Come here," he breathed.

"Look, don't start something you're not going to finish," I explained.

I left him with a double meaning and walked into the awaiting opened doors of the building. I crossed my arms and kept my head down as I passed the front desk. When I stepped into the elevator and the doors shut, the tears starting falling. He was supposed to have followed me into the elevator, and he was supposed to be rubbing and tugging at everything while I unlocked the condo door. Then, we should be peeling each other's clothes off. Then, we should be making some hot passionate love. Instead, I was stepping out the shower pulling my bathrobe on and collapsing on the bed.

The next two days were monstrous. D'Artagnan was acting like a wounded puppy, and I hated it. O was out sick at the office, and the temp kept calling me instead of sending all of my calls to my voicemail. Plus, I hadn't heard from Jyme in over forty-eight hours.

I drove to Chelle's on Friday night so I could pack some more of my things. Ayashe was there, and we opened a bottle of wine. Chelle lit a fire since it was a little chilly outside. She served bruschetta and a chocolate cake. We sat on the floor surrounding the coffee table with dinner forks. That cake didn't have a chance in hell.

Chelle and her current Boo were on the outs. He lied to her about his whereabouts a few days ago. She said a friend of hers snapped pictures of him at the bar with some slut. Ayashe's ex was tripping with the child support. She said he was determined to give her exactly what the State demanded him. He told her someone had told him that she goes out every night to the clubs on his dime. So he stopped giving her the extra money he used to. Her ex was slick though; he had four different businesses, but he was only claiming one of them to the authorities. She promised him a long time ago that she would never tell and he agreed to always take care of her. He was now going back on his word and she barely had a leg to stand on. Ayashe said she knew if she told on him now, he would just quit his jobs and then she wouldn't get a dime from him.

Then, I had to fill them in on my drama. They looked me over a couple of times, and then they both asked me if I had called him. I thought about it, and then I realized I hadn't contacted him at all, not one time in the now fifty-two hours we hadn't spoken to each other. I excused myself and went into the restroom. I dialed the now-saved number in my phone, and it rang once.

"Cricket?"

"Hi."

"I'm really sorry about the other night. I should have followed, and we should have…" he drifted off.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. It's my family; they make me crazy. Can I come see you?" he asked.

"I'm not in Seattle," I said.

"Where are you? I can come to you."

"I'm in Olympia for the night."

"I can come there. I don't mind the drive," he pleaded.

"No, it's kind of late."

"Meet me somewhere, anywhere."

"No, not tonight." I said.

"Are you getting back at me for the other night?" he asked.

"No, not at all," I assured him.

"Will you come and see me tomorrow at work?"

"Where is work?"

"I'm working in the University District tomorrow, right next to that department store you shopped in," he explained.

I thought for a minute. He had said that he had business to take care of over there, and he was telling the truth. I thought he was just being facetious. "What time?"

"Come at twelve."

"Alright, I'll see tomorrow," I said.

"I can't wait to kiss you," he whispered, and there they were, the tingles.

Ayashe and Chelle tagged along with me the next day. I insisted on them bringing a change of clothes. Being in Jyme's presence, there was no telling where we would end up. When we got to the market, we grabbed a map from the information booth. The market was extremely crowded, and we barely made it through. We went down one row, then two rows, and then three rows. We went back to the information booth, and the two women inside asked what we were looking for. I told them Jyme's name because he had never told me the name of his fishing company. Both of women looked at me and started laughing, asking if we had ever been there before.

"Keep walking down this street, and trust me you can't miss them," the older woman said.

We walked and walked and then walked some more until we could see a crowd of people at the end of the street. We pushed our way through, and then we could hear music and some sort of chanting. All of a sudden, there was flying fish. Fish were tossed and thrown into the air, and the crowd went berserk. We finally made it to an opening, and then I got the full effect of the show. There were nine men standing before us. Two were out front, and the other seven were behind tables under a big tent. One guy had a wireless microphone across his head, and his voice belted through the large speakers. He threw a fish at the man standing directly across from him and that man threw the fish at the first guy standing next to him behind the tables. All the while, the microphone man chanted, "If we drop it we buy it."

The first man threw the now clean fish to the second man. The second man then threw the now skin free fish to the third man. The third man sliced the fish right down the middle and threw that fish to the fourth man. The fourth man had a huge hatchet-like knife.

Just then, I got a good look at him, and my heart stopped. Jyme was the fourth man with the big hatchet. He wore a white tank top with khaki carpenter shorts and sneakers. You could see his biceps and all of his arm muscles perfectly. He looked scrumptious. All the men wore the exact same get up, but Jyme looked hella hot.

There was a man standing right next to him, and I saw that I knew him, too. Jyme handed Kanoke the fish, and then Kanoke did something to the fish and threw it to the next man. I knew this man, too. Loon did something else to the fish as he tossed it to the last guy. All of this happened in less than thirty seconds. There was a huge digital clock hanging over the tent above them that said so. The sign over the tent read, Samson and Son. This went on for the next four or five minutes or so. I was in awe at the performance, and I couldn't keep my eye off Jyme.

He finally looked up when it slowed down. He searched the crowd, and then his eyes landed on mine. He gave me a big grin and started chanting something that sounded like Poke. They sung the name repeatedly throughout the crowd. All of a sudden, a man who looked identical to all of them ran from behind the tent and took Jyme's spot. The crowd whined and shouted, NO! Jyme smiled and placed both hands over his heart. The women fucking lost it then. I hate to admit it, but I was a little disappointed for his departure as well. That was until he nodded for me to follow.

I pushed through the crowd with Chelle and Ayashe on my heels. The guy with the mic looked us over, and then Kanoke chanted something at him. He opened the small gate for us to pass through. We went around the back and a saw a mobile home stretched out, the door wide open. As we stepped up into the mobile home, the wood grain almost blinded us. The mobile home was kickass, and it had all the trimmings. Two guys dressed in the same identical gear as everyone else sat in front of a big flat screen, playing some gaming system. Ayashe called out to one of them, and he stood and walked towards her. He hugged her and nuzzled his nose into her hair. Chelle walked over to the dining area with Ayashe. I stood in the kitchen and heard, "pissst." I turned completely around and saw a cracked door. Then, a finger beckoned me. I went to the door and was yanked in. I was pressed against a wall, and then I felt his wet skin all over me.

Jyme had showered and was not wearing anything but a towel. His hair was wet and wild. His hands and fingers searched for any gathering of my skin.

"I missed you, Cricket," he growled.

"I missed you, too."

Jyme licked and sucked on both of my ears, and it drove me crazy. He squeezed both cheeks of my butt. I reached under his towel. He froze and pulled back from me. He saw that look in my eyes, and I didn't say a word. He reached over and locked the door then led me over to the bed with him. He sat down and pulled me on top of him. I could feel him straight through the thick fluffy towel.

I bent down to kiss him, but he drew back. "I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. I nodded at him, still trying to meet my lips with his. He pulled back again, and I closed my eyes, I tried to push down the heat coming from that juicy place.

"Open your eyes and look at me," he whispered. I obeyed, and his face was calm and soothing. He wrapped both arms around me. "I'm not going to hurt you," he explained.

"K," I breathed.

"We're not going to do that here."

My mouth fell open, and I sucked in a breath.

"We can do some things here, but not that," he stated.

I was still shocked; I couldn't believe he was setting me up for failure.

"Don't worry," he said. He pressed my worry line flat on my forehead. "I'm gonna hook you up," he assured.

"Now?"

"Right now."

I wore a white, V-neck t-shirt with a pair of khakis shorts. I still had my dark denim jacket and Ugg boots on. Now, I could never ever get away with an outfit like this back home, but this was the norm here. I pulled my jacket off and let it drop to the floor. I stood up and pulled my shorts off and repositioned myself right back over him. He pulled both of my cups down from my black lacy bra. He started sucking and biting, and I bit back my moans. His hands cupped both cheeks of black lacy panties. He slipped a finger in and then another. He pushed his fingers in and out and in and out. I was going crazy straddled on top of him. He was still calm and cool, and I was loving having that shit.

I opened his towel, and I literally had to use both hands to massage him. He closed his eyes and parted his lips a little. The more aggressive I got, the more he liked it. I licked both of my hands thoroughly, and he watched me with wide eyes. "Cricket," he called out.

I went right back to work on him, and he started squinting. His fingers slowed, and I started rubbing up against them myself. This was making me so hot, and I knew I only had maybe about a minute left. "Oh...Oh God," I whispered.

"Wait for me," he breathed. My head was spinning, and I was feeling so light headed. I knew it was about to happen and oh my, it was going to be a good one. "I...I can't, I can't," I whined.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait." his mouth and eyes opened wide. He moved his fingers as if they were on a mission now. "Okay, come on," he whispered.

I dropped my forehead down onto his. We were both panting and sweating. Jyme turned my head, and now his lips were against my ear. I didn't know what he was about to say, but his breath up against my ear was going to be the end for me.

"Cricket," he growled.

"Oh God, Jyme. I'm cumming," I whined.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he strained.

I gripped him so hard and tight now; he raised us both from the bed, turned us around, and then my back pressed against the bed. He was grinding into me so hard. We couldn't get close enough; we both tugged and pulled at each other. Both of us were so crazed and hungry for the other. We were now humping like horny teenagers. He yanked my head to the side and sucked my ear lobe, and that was it for me. He pulled back a little and started murmuring in my ear.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, oh GOD yes!" I shuddered.

Jyme followed right behind me; he buried his head in between my breasts, and I couldn't move. He let me shower first and then got back in. I clung to the big fluffy towel for dear life. He had entered the bathroom buck naked without a courtesy knock. I was not ready for him to see all of this yet. I slid back on my stain-free panties underneath the towel and carefully put on the rest of my attire. I had to use one of Jyme's ponytail holders to pull my hair up. Wearing it down was no longer an option.

I stepped out of the bedroom, and there was not a soul in the mobile home. I pulled my phone out, and I had a message from Chelle. We went to get something to eat in the market. Jyme came out of the bedroom, pulling me against him. He wore a black t-shirt and denim jeans.

"Did you mean it?" he asked. I could taunt and play around with him, but I could tell this was not the time or place. There was something there in his eyes that warned me not to.

"Yes."

Just then, someone burst through the door; one of the guys dressed identically to everyone else entered. "Man that was the easiest three hundred bucks I've ever made," he explained.

One of the two guys behind him said, "You ain't seen nothing yet." They all froze when they saw Jyme and me standing in the kitchen. They started backing up and apologizing saying, "Sorry Lil Samson."

"You cool," he answered.

Two of the guys looked everywhere but at us, they sat down on the couch connected to the wall. The first guy that burst through the door just starred at us. He finally shifted and turned when one of the guys behind him cleared his throat. He walked over towards the fridge and pulled out a soda. There was an awkward silence in the mobile home. I gave Jyme a kiss and told him I was going to go find the girls.

"Let me get some shoes." He left me standing in the kitchen with the two guys watching a documentary. They both looked bored and out of place. I stepped out the mobile home and shut the door.

As soon as I turned the corner to the side of the tent, Jyme called out to me. I spun around and ran smack into him.

"Why did you leave?"

"I just stepped out to get some air."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answered. I pulled out my phone and texted Chelle. She told me they were on their way back. After a few silent and very awkward minutes between Jyme and I, staring at everything but each other, I saw Chelle and Ayashe walking back up to us. I started walking towards them, and Jyme pulled me back.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Did I do something?"

"No, nothing," I said.

Chelle and Ayashe walked up. "Chelle, this is Jyme: Jyme, this is my bestie, Chelle." They shook hands and then we all stood there in silence. "Well, we better go," I said. Chelle and Ayashe looked weirdly at me, and then they turned away from Jyme and me. "Call me later?"

Jyme shook his head slowly, and I started to walk away from him. I made it maybe two steps, and he stepped in front of me, making me stop in my tracks. The tears were just surfacing, and he knew it.

"What the fuck did I do?" he pleaded.

"Nothing," I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't mean it."

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" I asked. He nodded a slow nod, and I speed walked to catch up with Chelle and Ayashe. No one said a word until we got to the car.

"Cricket, I've never seen you this emotional over a guy. What the hell happened?" Chelle asked.

"I don't know why I'm so emotional about him. He is just so different from anybody I've ever met. The way he makes me feel it scares me so much. I like him too much." I cried.

"What's wrong with that?" Chelle said.

"He just, he's just…" I choked.

"Obsessive and over the top, and you're in love with him." Ayashe said.

I watched her in the rearview mirror, and she was staring out the window.

"What?" Chelle asked.

"She thinks they're moving way too fast," Ayashe said in a dry tone.

"Cricket, do you love him? Wait. Tell me exactly what happened in there," Chelle asked.

I filled her in.

"And then," Chelle asked.

I filled her in some more.

"And then," Chelle asked again.

Chapter 5

Girlfriend

We made it back to the condo, and I hopped into the shower. I tried to wash away all the pain I was feeling. Everything was happening too fast, and I couldn't breathe. Jyme didn't understand that I had recently broken a one-year engagement. I was nowhere ready for another one. Beyoncé was singing from my cell, and that just made me cry harder. I stayed in the shower until the water turned cold. I stepped out and wrapped my robe around me. I pulled my phone off the counter and opened the bathroom door. Someone had his or her finger pressed down on the doorbell. I went to door and looked out the peephole, and there he stood. I opened the door wide, so he could enter. He walked in, not saying a word to me. He went and sat on my bed with his head in his hands. I shut my eyes and shook my head. Unfuckingbelievable, I was going to kill Chelle.

I sat right beside him on the bed. We sat there in silence for a while, and then he finally looked over at me. His eyes were swollen and red; that image right there made my heart melt. I've never had man shed tears over me before.

"I'm sorry" he squinted.

I could tell this man had been hurt to the core and he needed this in his life right now. And I could give this to him; I mean, it's just a little title how much harm could that do? "I'm your girlfriend" I assured him.

He pulled me onto his lap. And we sat there forehead to forehead for a moment. My stomach growled so fucking loud that I couldn't do anything but cover my face.

"WOW," he laughed.

I was so embarrassed, and I had nowhere to hide.

"Let's get something in that belly."

I wore my new dolman wedge sweater and I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans. I slid into some nude platforms and placed two pearl studs in my ear. I wore my rhinestone banana clip again, with a huge rose ring. Jyme wore a rust color sweater with denim jeans. He had light brown boots and a light brown jacket to match his ensemble. Chelle text me and said everyone was downstairs parked on the street. Jyme and I went down to meet up with everyone. We all ended up pilling into the Expedition and still had room to spare. Chelle, Kanoke, Ayashe, Sheen, and Poke all sat in the back. We went to a Moroccan restaurant called Marrakesh. Jyme said he had already ordered our meal. We were getting something called the Mechoui plus water and wine to drink. We had to sit on the floor, and it was the coolest thing ever.

Once our food arrived, the half-naked belly dancers appeared. They wore jeweled bras with bright wrapped skirts. None of them wore shoes and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. There was so much food on the table, and we laughed for the rest of the night. Every time we emptied a bottle of wine, another would appear. Chelle stood up with the belly dancers, and they taught her how to belly dance but with all the alcohol in her system, it didn't look too good. Jyme took care of the bill and we made him let us take care of the tip.

We loaded back up into the Expedition and Jyme made us all buckle in. I thought for a second; everyone else had wine or beer, but Jyme drank nothing but water and tea.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Yes, boyfriend!" I yelled a little too loudly.

Jyme dropped the boys off at the hotel and Chelle and Ayashe got out with them.

"HEY! Where are you Tricks going?" I yelled out the window.

"We're staying here, Ho!"

"Bye then." I yelled back.

Jyme buckled my seatbelt back up, and I leaned back and sung with the radio. When we pulled in front of the building, Jyme's Beyoncé song was playing. I turned it up and shouted with the radio. Jyme opened the truck door and helped me down. I slid down into him and sang all the way to front the doors. I had just made it to the chorus when we got to the front desk. Jyme handed Randy his keys and mumbled something to him. I was still singing and had just started to seduce Jyme at the counter. I slid my body up and down against his very slowly. I felt his bulge growing and I cupped him. He smiled wide then he caught my hand and laughed a nervous laugh at me.

"Stop it Cricket," he strained. Randy shuffled through his papers nervously. I started kissing Jyme on the side of his neck and I tried to unbutton his pants. He stopped me abruptly clearing his throat loudly. He waited for Randy to find the form he needed to fill out so the valet would park his truck in the garage. Jyme turned to look at me face to face; he placed both of his hands on my forearms.

"Stop," he said.

I gave him the military salute and started singing "Sergeant Pepper." I went back over to the door attendant, and he gripped the door so I couldn't get out.

"Dance wee me," I slurred.

He laughed and said, "Anytime, Ms. Hooper." He held his hand out for me and hummed a tune I had never heard before. We waltzed and waltzed, and then Jyme came over and cut in. The door attendant kissed my hand, and I tried to curtsey but almost lost my balance. Jyme straightened me, and then I air-kissed the door attendant and Randy. They both caught my kisses, and I leaned against Jyme. The elevator dinged, and we walked in.

As soon as the doors shut, I slammed Jyme against the wall. "Kiss me," I hissed like a snake. Jyme tried to push the tenth floor button, but I insisted on him kissing me first. The elevator went down all by its self; I had to grip Jyme for balance. Someone got on from the basement, but I was too busy trying to undress Jyme's clothes to care. Jyme was actually letting me semi undress him. He was not stopping me like before. He whispered in my ear, "Not tonight."

I pulled back from him. "Why not!"

He grinned and placed his pointer finger over his mouth.

"It's not too big; it'll fit; we can try," I begged. He just stood there shaking his head. "It's the BIGGEST I've ever seen in my WHOLE life but…pleassssssse," I hissed out. The elevator dinged, and I turned around and straightened myself. There was a man standing there in the elevator with his back towards us. The doors opened, and D'Artagnan turned to face us. He nodded and stepped out of the elevator.

My face fell. I was so ashamed of my behavior. Jyme walked up to the front and pressed the tenth floor, and I started crying. "Shh, Jyme said and pulled me into him. "What's wrong?" The elevator door opened, and we walked out. I was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. I stayed in Jyme's arms until we got into the condo. I sobbed into his chest once we were behind closed doors.

"Cricket?" We walked to the bedroom, and he sat me down on the bed. He went into the bathroom and turned the faucet on. He came back with a wet towel and a glass of water. I drank the water, and he laid the cool towel on the back of my neck. The towel felt so good, and I calmed down. He handed me two tissues, and I blew my nose. Then, he handed me two more. He shrugged out of his jacket, slid out of both shoes and pulled his sweater off. He kneeled down and pulled both of my platforms from my feet. He shut off the light and slid into the bed pulling me into him. I felt safe and warm in his arms, and I was just about to drift off.

"You love me, don't you?" I asked. There was nothing but silence in the dark, and then I heard a faint, "Yes, I do."

I woke the next morning to Jyme nuzzling into my neck. I snuggled up to him. And then I smelled my body wash. I sniffed hard at him, and then I opened my eyes. "You showered."

"Yes, I did."

Something came to mind just then, something in what he just said. It felt like a déjà vu moment, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The buzzer rang from the speaker in the wall in the living room. I got up and walked to the front room. I pressed the button and spoke into the speaker. "Yes," I called out.

"Ms. Hooper, you have two guests at the front desk," the box stated.

"Yes, please let them up."

"Right away." the box answered.

I turned, and Jyme stood right there. He gave me a big grin and pulled me up into a hug. I pulled back from him.

"Okay…can you let them in? I need a shower."

Jyme unlocked the door and followed behind me. He closed the French doors behind us. I turned to look at him, and then I heard the front door open. Chelle and Ayashe were talking a mile a minute.

"I'm going to hop in the shower real quick, you guys," I called out to them. I heard a faint, "ok" between their chatter. I turned from Jyme and headed toward the bathroom.

"Cricket?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your real name?" he asked.

"Eugenia Hooper."

"What's your mother's name?"

"I don't know."

"What's your father's name?"

"Forrest," I answered.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No."

"Where were you born?"

"A little town in Tennessee." He watched me and followed me all over the bedroom. I gathered my clothes and underwear together for the day. "I'm going to get in the shower now." I shut the bathroom door and got into the shower.

About a minute later, Jyme knocked at the door.

"Yeah?" I yelled.

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I just want to talk."

"Alright," I sighed. All I wanted was a nice quiet shower and now that was not going to happen. He opened and shut the door. I heard the toilet lid clink.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Anything that sparkles."

"How many times have you been in love?" he asked.

"None." I answered.

There was nothing but silence for a long moment. "Why?"

"I don't let people in."

"Why?"

"Because people can't hurt you if you don't let them in."

"I stared at you all-night, and I wondered what you were dreaming about. I was in a long relationship with Elle, but this seems like the first time somehow."

I turned the water off and cracked the shower door. I pulled my robe down and wrapped it around me. I stepped out of the shower, and it all hit me like a ton of bricks. I looked at him and remembered everything. "You love me," I stated. I watched him very carefully.

He stood and then he walked right in front of me.

"Yes, I do."

"You can't. I will never love you back. I am broken; I am seriously beyond repair I swear to you. I'm not making this up, I'm not loveable," I warned.

He stood there, not saying a word. He walked right up on me and pulled our bodies together. "I don't want to wake up without you next to me anymore."

"Jyme, I'm not capable of love. I'm not even a hundred percent sure that I love me."

"I can help you make your heart strong enough to love both of us."

"GOD, you're not listening to me. You're going to literally hate me," I told him.

"I'll carry the weight for the both of us for now, but I'm going to need your help later on down the road." he smiled.

"You're impossible." I laid my head on his chest and held him tight.

"Will you go to the reservation with me today?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're my girlfriend and my mom wants to get to know you."

"Um, alright" I breathed. "I need to drop Ayashe and Chelle off first."

"Okay, I'll drive."

Jyme had to stop by the apartment and change clothes on the way. Chelle decided to get the scoop while Jyme was inside.

"So GIRLFRIEND, dish…and I mean now," she demanded. I filled them in, and they accused me of lying when I told them nothing happened. Chelle explained that their sole purpose of staying at the hotel with the guys was to insure I got some. Ayashe begged to differ; she explained that she really wanted to spend some time with Sheen. I asked Ayashe what the story was with them, and she explained that she was still legally married, but that her husband pretty much abandoned her and her kids. She said the reservation frowns upon outside relationships, no matter what. She said she wanted to be with Sheen, but the reservation would never approve. "Once you're in, you're in for life with them," Ayashe breathed.

"So how much money do you think Kanoke has?" Chelle asked.

"You like Kanoke? YOU SLUT!" I screamed. We all burst out laughing, and Jyme got back in the truck with a huge grin.

"I could hear you guys laughing all the way in the apartment."

"So Jyme, what do you think Kanoke's net worth is?" I asked.

Jyme gave me a strange look, and we lost it again. Ayashe had to let down the window because she laughed so hard that she started choking. We were giggle boxes all the way to Olympia.

My phone beeped and I checked the text message. It was from Ayashe, and I started to turn around and ask her what she was doing, but something in my gut told me to leave my mouth shut. The screen read, "You need to eat before you get there, and Elle will be there today. Prepare yourself for the worst; this isn't a friendly visit."

"OK, THX."

"Is everything okay?" Jyme asked.

"Yeah."

We dropped the girls off, and I jumped out the truck, hugging them both extra tight. It was so much easier getting in and out of the truck in flats. Jyme had insisted that I dress down a little. So I wore a gray t-shirt with a sequin pocket, skinny jeans, and a pair of grey sequin Toms. "Can we grab something to eat on the way?" I asked.

"No. We can sit down and enjoy a meal somewhere."

"Alright," I smiled.

"How about brunch?" he asked.

"Sure."

"I know a place."

We pulled into a restaurant called O'Blarney's, an Irish pub. We had a fabulous brunch and were both stuffed. We went a different way than the way I went before to get to reservation. We drove up through the mountains, and everything looked so fresh. We pulled up in front of Jyme's house, and I saw the big boulder sitting at the dead end street. I stared at it for a moment; that day seemed so long ago, and it had only been two weeks. I jumped out the truck and followed behind him.

He held the door open for me, and I entered the little house. I walked into a living area; there was a brown couch and two matching chairs. A flat screen TV hung on the wall, and a couple of dozen picture frames covered the walls. I laid my jacket down and went straight to the pictures. There was so many of Lil Samson and his baby sister. I saw the pictures of him through the years, and then, there she was.

Elle was everywhere in this house and that made me swallow hard. She looked very plain, and I wondered if he liked that in a girl. From the looks of it, we were total opposites. We both were brown skinned, but she was skinny and wore light blues and beiges. I didn't see any pictures of her with her hair down. She seemed to wear it up constantly.

Jyme yawned wide and wrapped his arms around me. He nuzzled into my neck, and I leaned back to kiss him.

"Why don't you take a nap?" I asked.

"Come lay down with me?"

"No, I think I need to get this over with."

"Get what over with?"

"The screening and the test from your mother and sister," I explained.

"They're not like that," he assured me.

"Have you ever dated someone that didn't belong to this reservation?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"Trust me. They are trying to feel me out."

'Women," he yawned.

"Don't try to figure us out; it will make your head hurt." I told him.

We walked out the door, took five steps and walked into another house. Mrs. JJ, Patty, an elderly lady in a wheel chair, and two older women sat at the small kitchen table. They all greeted us both and sat me down at the small table. Patty squeezed my hand, and I squeezed hers back. We all wore our pleasant faces in front of Jyme.

Jyme explained he was going to go take a nap before we had to go back this afternoon.

"Oh, new love, I remember those late nights," Mrs. JJ giggled.

I felt my neck getting hot, and Jyme shook his head at his mother. He kissed my forehead and went out the door. As soon as the door closed, all of the smiles were gone. Well, all except for Patty's; I had a strong feeling hers was genuine.

Mrs. JJ was pulling dishes in and out of the oven.

"Mrs. JJ, can I help you with anything?" I asked.

"No, I want you just to sit your plump ass right there so I can keep an eye on you," she hissed.

I sucked in a deep breath and then released it. I sat there and didn't say another word until they asked. And believe you me, they asked. They asked me my age, my weight, how many sex partners I'd had, where I was from, why I moved to PNW, what I wanted with Jyme, if he'd given me money, if he paid me for my services, if I had any kids, if I'd ever been married, why I had never been married, if I'd had any abortions, what religion I was, where I worked, where I lived, what I drove, and about the quality of Jyme's and my sex life.

When I told them we really didn't have one yet, they all looked surprised except Mrs. JJ. She gave a wicked grin and turned her back on me. She pulled the last dish out and then told me to go and get Lil Samson. On my way out, I heard her say, "He will be here in five seconds going off on us. You watch and see."

I went back over to the little house and quietly walked down the hallway. I looked in the bedroom directly across from the bathroom, and there he lay. I slid in next to him, and he pulled me close. I let the tears roll down silently; I would never tell Jyme about what just happened. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

I let Jyme sleep for another twenty minutes or so. I slid over on top of him and kissed him all over his face and chest. He moaned, and then he yanked me back down on the bed and he was on top of me. He mimicked my actions, and I just lost it. His room was dark, and I felt comfortable with the dim light coming from the other room. I lifted my shirt over my head, and then I unhooked my bra and let it drop to the floor.

"Babe?"

"Yes?" I breathed.

"Wait, let me go lock the front door."

He came back into his room, shut and locked that door as well. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and slid back on top of me. He placed one nibble after other in his mouth. The licking and sucking started getting very sloppy. He was enjoying every single second of this. "Thank you for coming with me," he said through kisses.

"You're welcome."

"Cricket, can I try something?"

"Yes." I tried to prepare my mind and body for the anaconda. He unbuttoned my jeans and then he slid them and my panties down.

"I've wanted to do this for a while. If I'm bad at it, just stop me, okay?"

"Alright." He slid my legs apart and went deep-sea fishing. He got three licks in, and I rose from the bed. "Right there. Oh God, lick right there."

His tongue moved faster than a ceiling fan on high speed. My hands twisted all up in his hair. "Jyme, Oh my God that feels so good. Babe, it's so fucking good."

Jyme went in deeper and deeper with his tongue. "You bout to make me cum," I yelled.

"Cum all on my tongue. I want to taste you."

And with that sentence I lost every single thing I was clinging to. I clutched and jerked as if I was having a seizure. The orgasm wouldn't stop because he was still flicking his tongue inside of me.

"Jym-e—sto-op," I finally croaked out. He stopped and wiped his mouth with his hand and licked his hand.

"That is so fucking hot," I breathed.

"Does that happen like that every time?"

"That has never happened like that."

He leaned up on one elbow and traced both of my breasts with his fingertip.

"Why won't you let me see you?" he asked.

"I really need to rinse off before we go back to your mom's." I bent and picked my bra up and re-hooked it. I pulled my t-shirt back overhead. I held my jeans and panties in my hands as I walked across the hall.

A few minutes later, we walked hand and hand over to his mother's house. There was an addition in the kitchen now. Well, let's just say one and a half additions. Elle sat in the chair that had earlier been occupied me. She was holding a baby who couldn't have been more than five or six months old. The baby was obviously mixed with something other than Native blood. I stared that baby down trying to see an inch of resemblance, and I saw nothing.

Jyme had told me that she had done him wrong, and I was guessing she went out and got pregnant with someone else. Jyme looked at Elle, and then he stared at his mother. No one at the table said a word, and Jyme pulled me into the living room with him. Two men sat on one couch; Big Samson was slumped in a chair. Jyme and I sat on the opposite couch, hand in hand. He wrapped his free arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. We all stared at the flat screen. Jyme leaned his back on the couch, and I melted into his side. We had both dozed off when I felt a hand on my knee, and then I opened my sleepy eyes. Elle stood there with the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier; I'm Elle," she held her hand out for me to shake it. I faked a big yawn, and I thanked the heavens for Jyme's grip on the other hand. I crossed my leg quickly hitting Jyme's kneecap hard. He jerked up and stared at Elle.

"Get the hell away from her, Elle," he snapped.

"I was only introducing myself. She does have a right to meet the whole family," she grinned.

"You're not part of this damn family."

"Well, you know what I mean," she taunted.

Jyme jumped up from the couch like a rocket. Big Samson stirred and then he had a visual on his son. "Lil Samson when did you get here?" he slurred.

"A while ago," Jyme said. He pulled me to my feet, and I followed him.

"Hey, who's your friend?" We walked through the kitchen, and Jyme yanked the door open.

"Lil Samson, Wait. What did she tell you I said?" Mrs. JJ asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She looked at me, and I stared right back at her.

"What did she do to you?" he said at me. I just looked at him, not saying a word. "And you weren't going to tell me?" he snapped. I tried to pull my arm out of his too tight grip.

"Lil Samson, calm down. You're scaring her," she soothed.

"I don't know why in the hell I thought I could bring someone normal around you nut cases," he yelled.

"Jyme," I said. I tried pulling my wrist from his hand, but it was no use.

"Lil Samson, you're hurting her. Let her go." Mrs. JJ put her arm on his shoulder, and Jyme bucked up at her so hard. I squeezed my eyes shut and started screaming.

The next thing I remember I was sitting up against Jyme's chest on the floor. There was a cold towel around the back of my neck and on my forehead. I looked around, and I didn't recognize anyone. I got up off the floor with Jyme's help; I pushed him off me and ran out the kitchen door. I went back to Jyme's house and went straight for my jacket. I pulled my cell phone out the pocket; I had no signal.

Jyme stepped in the door after me; I turned and wailed into him. "Don't you fucking come near me, and don't you dare touch me," I screamed.

"I won't, Babe. I swear. I'm just gone sit right here. I'm not going to come near you," he pleaded. I paced across the floor back and forth. I scratched my arms like crazy and bit the skin around the acrylics until they bled.

"Babe, how long have you been having panic attacks?" he asked.

"Is that what that was? I've never had one before," I choked out.

"Shit, Cricket, I'm sorry, Babe."

I continued pacing the floor back and forth; my heart was still racing.

"I don't think we need to go back tonight; I'll get you home in time for work in the morning," he said.

"Alright."

"Maybe a hot shower will help you calm down."

"Alright."

"Cricket, I know you don't want me to see you naked. I know that. We can turn off all the lights, but babe, I can't let you go into the shower by yourself as shaky as you are."

I noticed he had moved right next to me, but he still didn't touch me, which I was grateful for.

There was a knock at the door; Jyme went to answer it. It was Mrs. JJ and Patty; I turned my back on all of them and walked to the bathroom. I set the toilet lid down and sat on it. Jyme came in with two fluffy towels and two washcloths. He handed me a hair tie, and then he stepped out the bathroom. "I'll knock before I come back in," he said.

I stepped out of my clothes and folded them across the sink. I stepped into the hot shower with my washcloth. Jyme knocked and opened the bathroom door. He shut the lights off immediately, and it was pitch black in there. He slid in behind me and closed the curtain back. He reached around me and pulled something away from the wall. He squeezed a bottle and then gently pressed the soapy towel against my back. I could smell the Irish Spring shower gel. He washed my back, shoulders, legs, and arms. I turned to face him and he did the same for the front. He washed my neck, breast, stomach and front legs. I grabbed the soap and squeezed some onto my towel. I washed his neck first; then his chest. He bent down to my shoulder and kissed my neck, and then he pulled me up on him and kissed my lips.

"Cricket, I'm sorry. I keep scaring you, and I know you're going to-"

"Shhh." I silenced his cry. I turned him around, so I could wash his back. He pressed my front against his back. He pulled my hand around him to his well-swollen Anaconda.

"I want you, Cricket," he whispered.

My toes started tingling, and the feeling was rising up. "Finish washing yourself off." I washed all of my crooks and crannies. He finished before me, of course.

"Let me go find you a t-shirt." he said.

I stood in the shower washing my crannies again, giving them a good rinsing. He came back and told me he was putting the t-shirt on the sink. I asked if he could throw my undies and jeans in the gentlest cycle he had on the washer. He agreed and switched on the light as he shut the door.

I turned the water off and stepped out the shower. I rubbed myself down with the fluffy towel. There was a bottle of baby oil sitting on the bathroom sink. It was not Aveeno, but it would have to do. I rubbed it all over my body, trying to moisturize my skin. I used the fluffy towel again to wipe the extra baby oil from my hand. I pulled the long t-shirt over my head and opened the bathroom door.

There he sat on his side of the bed. He wore nothing but a pair of boxers and his hair loose. I shut the bathroom light off and walked straight into his now pitch black bedroom. I made it to the bed and slid between his legs. Our fingers intertwined with each other's. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my stomach. He squeezed me tight so I placed both of my hands on the back of his head. I stood there for a minute or two and decided to run my fingers through his hair. As soon as my finger reached his scalp, I heard a soft moan coming from his throat. I kept going, both hands over his scalp giving him a light massage. This started driving him wild, he started tugging and pulling and grabbing at everything. He then yanked me on top of him; I loved this rough side of him. Both of my knees dug into the bed on both sides of him. I reached down and yanked my hand back; his anaconda was hanging out of one of the legs of the boxer. I wondered how he kept that thing from falling out. He has to wear whitey tighties or something close to the skin. That thing seriously needed its own zip code.

I am sure Elle had that little bastard baby with no problems whatsoever. If she had to endure this thing over the years, I'm sure he stretched her coochie all the way out. Why am I thinking about her and him now, so gross. Okay, focus, Cricket, focus.

He swears he wouldn't hurt me, and I want to believe him, but I can't. I didn't want to just let anyone in, but I was falling fast for this man. I've seen the one-eyed monster from down below, and he looks like he could do some serious plowing. I didn't want my coochie stretched out from his plow. Plus, I'm damaged goods, and I don't see him opening that closed book anytime soon. My heart started pounding, and I tried to suck in deep long breaths, but it was not working. He sucked in a deep breath, and then he nuzzled his face between my breasts.

"Not tonight," he sighed. My heart dropped. I knew he knew I was terrified of that thing, and now we were not going to do it.

"I'll try," I whispered. He nuzzled some more and then wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"You're not ready for it."

"But I want it," I whined.

"I don't think you do, not yet anyway. But I'm a patient man, and we will get there. You have a lot of walls I need to knock down first."

"But you want to," I explained.

"But I'm enough of a man to know you're not ready," he said sternly.

"But we need to do this to connect," I said. He slid a finger in me and started sucking softly on my neck. He slid that one finger in and out of me repeatedly. He then slid another finger into me, and I squirmed. My fingers dug into his scalp, and I cocked my head back.

"Look at me," he growled.

I dropped my head back down towards him. The light in the room was very faint, but I could make out his head and eyes. I reached down and started massaging anaconda through his boxers. It was rock hard, or maybe this was its soft stage; I didn't have a clue. But an idea hit me, and I knew what we could do. I pulled his fingers out of me, and he sucked both of his fingers like he was drinking a Slurpee.

"That is so hot," I whined.

"You taste so good," he breathed. I shifted myself so I could sit down on the Anaconda. I started grinding him so hard. He gasped, and then he started shifting with me.

"Oh God that feels so good," I breathed. I could feel his monster thriving through juicy lips, but the boxers would hold it captive so that it wouldn't slip in.

"Cricket, SHIT," he shouted. I rode him harder and harder, the friction from his boxers and the hardness from his monster were pushing me over the edge.

We both panted and grinded each other so hard; I felt that lightness inside rising. I dug my fingers into his scalp deeper, and he moaned loudly. His grip around my waist tightened, and my lips reached his ear.

"I'm about to cum," I breathed.

"No, Babe. Wait for me," he strained. I was not going to last too much longer, and I knew what to do to bring him over. I put my lips right up against his ear. "I'm your girlfriend," I whispered.

"Cricket," he growled.

"I'm your girlfriend," I whispered.

I felt the lightness taking over my head and then it worked its way down to Juicy. I pulled him tighter to me and then he came, too. We both sat there in a hot sweat, panting and jerking.

"I love you," he crooned. I giggled into his ear, and then he pulled back and kissed me. "And you're going to fall in love with me."

We both got back into the dark hot shower again. Jyme gave me another T-shirt to sleep in, since my last borrowed one was soaked with sweat. I got my jeans and undies out of the washer. I hung my bra and panties in the laundry room to air dry, and I tossed my jeans into the dryer. We both crawled into the bed underneath the cover.

"Your bed is so soft, and it sucks you in."

"I promise you this is not the bed I had with her."

I didn't say a word and wondered what made him say that.

"Where did you come from that day?" I asked.

"The woods."

He knew exactly what day I was talking about. "What were you doing?"

"My grandmother had just done a sort of reading on me that day. And I took a walk into the words to clear my head."

"What did she read from you?"

"She said good fortune and good luck was coming soon. Usually when my Grandmother does a reading, it happens real fast," he explained.

"How did you end up on the boulder?"

"I always sit there. I just stepped out the trees and sat down like I always do." We sat in silence for a moment, and he pulled me tighter. "When I called the ranger station back, Charlotte told me your name was Cricket." He took deep breaths. He was struggling with something, but I didn't know what exactly. "My people believe in the nature of things, something so small to the human eye means so much to us. As you can see we live a little differently here, and materialistic things are not important. We believe that good fortune and good luck are symbols, and one of those major symbols is crickets."

"We didn't meet by accident, did we?" I asked in a whisper.

Jyme kissed my forehead and squeezed me tighter. "I don't think so."

Chapter 6

We were meant to be

Jyme woke me early the next morning with kisses. He said he had to go and run a few errands before we left. It was five a.m.; I cursed the morning light. He slid out the bed, and I saw the anaconda had gotten bigger, full length in fact. He had major morning wood, and he paid it no attention. He didn't even seem to notice that I was shattering into pieces from the sight of the beast. He kissed me again before he left, and then I heard the truck starting in the driveway. He pulled out and headed down the hill.

I got up to use the restroom; I rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash on the counter. Since I was all alone, I decided to be nosey. There were two other doors shut down the empty hall. I cracked open the first one I came to, and it looked like a workshop. There were wicker baskets everywhere, and all of the utensils to make them. Rolls of fabric lined up against the walls, and there were workbenches and lamps all over the place. I shut that door and moved further down the hall. I cracked open the last door and was hit in the face with a strong smell of cinnamon. This room obviously belonged to a grandmother. There was a floral comforter with matching pillows, drapes, lamps, and even a robe. There was a dresser full of perfumes on top with no labels on them. A walker and two walking canes sat next to the bed. This bedroom's bathroom door was open, and I could see the floral influence had seeped in there, too. I pulled the door back shut and went to retrieve my clothes.

I had just won the fight with my jeans over my hips when I heard a knock at the door and sat up. I tried to breath, but the jeans were still fighting me. I unbuttoned them and prayed that the zipper would be strong enough for the both of us. I opened the front door, and there stood Jyme's mother. Mrs. JJ was holding some dish of some sort. I held the door open for her, and she walked straight to the kitchen. I sat down on one of chairs in the living room and waited. She sat down in the matching chair across from me.

"So you're answering the door like you're the woman of house," she laughed. I didn't say a word to her; I just stared. I sat both of my feet flat on the floor.

"Well, you two are obviously not having sex because you're still walking," she said.

I still said nothing to her. I crossed my arms praying for Jyme to hurry up.

"You should see his father's; no, you should have seen his GRANDFATHER'S," she yelled with a loud laugh.

Something inside me shook, and I closed my eyes and turned my head away from her.

"All I can advise is, get an aloe vera plant and coat after every time."

I stayed silent; I refused to have a sex convo with this woman.

"But poor Elle she suffered the most, she's just so small framed. Nothing we did helped her. Nothing. But you're a bigger girl, so you may do fine."

We both sat there in silence, and then she took in a deep breath.

"You know he's already in love with you if you haven't figured that out already," she told me.

"He's been in love before," I said.

"SHE SPEAKS!"

"I'm no different than any other girl."

"Oh, but see, that's where you're wrong. You're independent, you're plump, you're smart, you're gorgeous, you're an Alpha, but you're also broken, and you will never truly love him."

I heard a car door shut outside and pushed out a deep breath of relief. He walked in, and his eyes went straight to mine and then to his mother's.

"If you said something to piss her off I swear, I'll cut you off," he yelled.

I stood, walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around him. "She didn't say anything."

"I don't believe you," he said.

"Nothing happened, Lil Samson," she lied.

"I need to get you out of here and away from them," he said.

"You need to call Loon; he's been looking for you," she said.

"Shut up!" He yelled back at her. I touched the side of his face and our eyes met for a moment. He kissed me on my forehead and then he pulled me with him. He started towards the hall where the phone was.

"Jyme," I whispered. He turned around to face me. He stood there waiting for me to speak.

"I'm okay in there with her; go take care of your business. I mean she hasn't killed me yet." I said to him jokingly.

He gave me a small smile then he nodded at me and I turned and went back into the front room with her. He went into the hall and used the phone mounted up against it.

Mrs. JJ went into the kitchen and came back with a pile of something on a saucer with a biscuit.

I looked at the saucer and shook my head. "I don't want it." After I spoke, I realized I was being rude and was acting like a little kid.

"It's just a sausage casserole," she snapped.

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"Well, at least eat the biscuit."

"I'm not hungry."

"It's just a damn biscuit," she growled.

Now I knew where Jyme got his growling technique. I pulled the biscuit off the saucer, and she grinned at me. This biscuit was not going anywhere near my mouth.

He walked back into the kitchen, and she handed Jyme the saucer with another biscuit on top of it. He held the phone in one hand and started eating.

Well, I guess she had been feeding him all his life, and she probably wouldn't kill him. But I didn't think that rule applied for me. Jyme ate that stuff on that saucer, all the while still on the hallway phone.

Mrs. JJ stepped into the grandma's bedroom and shut the door behind her. I went to the restroom, crumbled that biscuit into a thousand pieces and flushed it down the toilet. I washed my hands once, then twice, then three times.

Jyme hung up the hallway phone and told me he was ready to go. Then, he said he'd be right back; he needed to go next door and tell his grandmother goodbye. I went into his bedroom to get my jacket and now-dead cell phone. Mrs. JJ stood in the hallway staring at me. I knew she was looking at me, but I paid her no mind.

"You said he's been in love before and that you were no different than any other girl. He has never missed a day of work for anyone. Loon thought something had happened to him and that he was dead somewhere. That is how I know he is in love, and that is why you are different. He never loved Elle like that; she was just his entertainment. And you're his life and soul."

Jyme opened the front door, and Mrs. JJ walked towards the front room. We left right after that, and Mrs. JJ's words made my blood turn cold. I looked over at Jyme in the driver's seat, and he smiled. I wondered who would break who first, would I him or would he me. This strong, sexy, trustworthy man was going to make a permanent dent or be a beautiful addition to my heart.

I made it to my first assignment in plenty of time. I really needed to focus on my tasks for the day and push Jyme way to back burner. I had been over absorbed with him, and it was starting to show. I looked drained and my eyes didn't have their normally sparkle like usual. I felt sluggish and I longed to hear his voice and feel his touch. I missed his arms around me and I wanted to taste him on my tongue. I had to snap out of it and get a better grip on my grounds. If this is how addicts feel, I know why they relapse.

I walked into the shop and was greeted immediately by a cheerful face. I ordered a latte and blueberry scone; she offered to up sell me, and I took the bait. The shop was not that busy, but the drive thru was booming. It was so warm and clean, maybe the cleanest I had seen.

I decided to pull my laptop out and sit for a spell. Beyoncé sung from my phone, and I grinned from ear to ear.

"Hi there," I chimed.

"Hi there."

"What are you doing?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff I need to do."

"You're impossible," I laughed.

"Can you do lunch?"

"Why do you keep feeding me? I need to lose some weight so I can get out of these double-digit jeans. That will never happen if I keep hanging out with you." I joked.

"Why would you want to lose weight, and I wear double digit jeans."

"Guys jeans don't count; your double digit jeans are really a single digit, according to the women's law."

"Whatever. Are we doing lunch?" he asked.

"Sure," I sighed. I laughed into the phone and grinned at his voice. "So what extravagant restaurant shall we visit today? And will we be close to the water?"

"What was that?"

"That was my British accent; it comes out sometimes. And I-AM-NOT-ASHAMED-TO-ADMIT-IT."

"You're weird," he said with a laugh.

"And you're sexy." We both sat there in silence.

"I love you," he said.

I sat there frozen. What was I to say if I didn't feel the same?

"Cricket?"

"I'm sorry. I need to go. Text me the address for lunch." I disconnected the line before he could respond.

The cheerful face appeared in front of me. "Excuse me, we just got these samples in, and I see you enjoyed your scone."

I looked down and realized someone had stolen my scone right off the table. Then, I wiped my mouth and realized I was the thief.

"Would you like to try one of our new cheesecake treats?" she asked.

I nodded.

And she placed one on a napkin in front of me. "Now if you like them, you will have to come here to get some more. We're the only store in the WORLD that's serving these. We're kind of like the companies guinea pigs."

"Thank You" I said. She walked away and asked the table next to me if they were interested.

My phone beeped, and I checked the text message. Jyme had texted me the address and nothing else.

I texted him back. "See you at 12:30."

He never responded.

At 12:30, I walked into The Purple Café and Wine Bar, and the hostess approached me. I told her I was meeting someone, and she guided me through the restaurant. I saw Jyme and pointed towards him. She grinned at me with a thumbs up. "Good choice."

He stood and held my chair out. He wore a cream, long-sleeve Henley unbuttoned, denim jeans, and brown boots with a brown jacket hanging over his chair. Jyme was a very well-dressed man, and he had the body to wear damn near anything. He gave me a quick peck on my lips and sat back down. He just sat there and stared at me, not saying a word.

I picked up the menu and tried to use it as a wall against him. I chuckled and coughed, trying to hold back my grin. I ordered the Champagne Battered Alaskan Halibut; Jyme ordered the Seared Hanger Steak.

We sat quietly staring at each other. "You don't drink at all," I asked.

He shook his head no and looked down at his Coke. "Do you cook?" he asked.

"I can, but it's safer to eat out," I laughed. "Tell me about her."

He looked over at me and then looked back down at the table.

"Why?"

"Never mind," I sighed. I looked at the tables on both sides of us; the people there looked happy and full of conversation.

Jyme sucked in a deep breath and then blew it out. "I've had over a year preparing for you; I'm not about to mess that up now. What do you want to know?"

"How were you two together?" I asked.

"Nothing like how we are. She is what someone would call a plain Jane. She didn't like to go anywhere, she didn't like to do anything, and she would get pissed every time I left. Sometimes my job would have me traveling all over the state and into Oregon. I would ask her to go with me, but she didn't want to. Then, she would want me to stay at home with her, but I've a family to support. You have seen my dad; he is not capable of doing anything. I started my own fishing company when I was twelve. I've known Elle since I was born," he explained.

Our food arrived, and he paused for second before cutting his steak. "At the very end of our relationship, she started going to visit her sick grandmother up at this reservation a few miles up from ours. There is a store closer to her grandmother's reservation that she used to go to a lot. She met this guy there one day, and all of sudden she was pregnant."

"How did you know it was not yours?" I asked.

He looked up at me and moved in closer. I leaned in, too. "We hadn't had sex for months; every time we did she would be out of commission for a week," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "You telling me that does not help our situation, you do know that right?"

Jyme dropped his fork and knife on his plate, and they made a loud clinking sound. A few people at the nearby tables stopped to watch us for a second. He sat back and started pinching the flesh between his eyes.

"She was not a good match for me," he hissed.

"She was not a good match for what? Sex or just for breeding purposes?" I laughed.

"It's not just the breeding," he whispered.

I dropped my fork on my plate. Those same few people watched us extra close now.

"What do you mean it is not just the breeding?" I asked.

"Cricket, we believe in large families," he said.

"Oh, my God."

I reached for my bag on the floor and dug through it.

"Cricket, CRICKET! Don't leave from this table."

I found my wallet and pulled out two twenties. I laid them on the table, pushed my chair out, and took my jacket from the back of my chair.

Jyme stood quickly and dug into his wallet. He snatched my two twenties off the table, and I turned away from him. I had just made it to the entrance door before I felt the grip on my arm. I froze in the doorway. A man trying to enter the restaurant held the door open for me.

"If you don't let my arm go, so help me God, I'm going to start screaming," I threatened. The man holding the door stared more closely when he heard me and then saw Jyme on my heels.

I walked as fast as my Stilettos would allow me to. I pulled the car keys out the jacket pocket and unlocked the door before I got to the car. I wanted to get in and slam Jyme out. I was maybe four steps from the car when Jyme stepped out in front of me with his palms face up. "Cricket, listen to me. I'm not letting you leave until you hear me out. You are blowing this all out of fucking proportion. You think I am just going to let you up and leave over something so stupid. It's really not what you think!" he shouted at me.

"Move," I yelled at him.

"Cricket!" he yelled again.

"Move out of my WAY," I yelled back.

Jyme moved from in front of me. I yanked the car door open and slammed it. I tried to start the car, but my hands shook so badly that I dropped the keys. I threw my head over the steering wheel and bawled like a newborn baby. I had never been this emotional in my life and over a guy nonetheless. I was not sure what this man had done to me, but I didn't like feeling like this. I had control of my life not anyone else, but I just could not seem to get a handle on it. I had my very first full-blown panic attack less than twenty-four hours ago, and now I was working on my second.

"Cricket, open the door," he soothed.

I really started crying hysterically then. He opened the car door and leaned in. I tried to push him away from me, but the air started getting thick and air was no longer entering my body. "I can't breathe," I wheezed. I heaved and heaved, and nothing was happening. I could hear people asking if I was okay, and then a man asked Jyme if he knew me. Jyme answered that I was his girlfriend and that I was having a panic attack. A woman asked if she should call an ambulance. Jyme yanked me out the car and I tried to fight him off me.

"CRICKET, STOP FIGHTING ME!" he yelled. He held both side of my face, so we could make eye contact. "I'M GOING TO BREATH AIR INTO YOU AND YOU PUSH IT BACK OUT TO ME. UNDERSTAND?" he yelled.

Jyme then put his mouth on mine and pushed hot air into my mouth. "Give it back," he mumbled. I did, and we did this over and over. I finally felt like I was breathing on my own. I heard a woman say, "Here is a cold cloth, sir, and some water." Jyme put the cold cloth on the back of my neck and opened the water.

"Cricket, drink some water."

I sipped and then sipped some more. I looked down at the glass bottle and thought, Who in the hell gives away Voss water. What kind of swanky place was this?

The crowd had died down some and a man who said he was a physician asked if he could check my pulse. I sat back down into the rental, and he checked me over. "What's your name, love?" he asked in a thick accent.

"Cricket," I whispered.

"Cricket how long have you been having panic attacks?"

"I had my very first one last night,"

"What happened during the attack?" he asked.

"I blacked out."

"She passed out," Jyme corrected.

"Did something or someone upset you, last evening?"

We both looked over at Jyme, and he stiffened.

"What about today? Did something or someone upset you again?" he asked.

I didn't dare to look over at Jyme this time. I just nodded my head, too afraid to hear my own voice now.

Someone handed the good doctor a black bag, and he opened it, pulling out a stethoscope. "Your blood pressure is high, and your pulse is still racing," he said. "Who's your family physician?"

"I don't have one yet" I said.

"Yet?" He placed both of his hands on the both sides of my neck. He pressed down hard with both of his hands; he did this a couple of times.

"I just moved to Washington State two weeks ago." I told him nervously.

"Oh, from where?" he asked.

"Tennessee."

"You don't have an accent," he said.

"How would you know?"

The doctor laughed and then handed me a business card. "I believe you will live, but you need to see someone about those attacks."

"Are you taking on new clients?"

"No, but I'm willing to make an exception. Call the number on the card and tell Judy I told you to call."

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"No problem, love." He closed his black bag and walked away. I watched him until he got into a Mercedes SUV. I turned and pulled my legs back into the rental.

Jyme squatted at the door and leaned his forehead on my thigh. It took all I had not to dig my fingers into his ponytail. "I've got to go," I said.

"Don't leave me."

"I've got to go back to work."

"You know what I mean."

"I have to go."

"Can I see you tonight?" he asked.

"Not tonight."

"Why not?"

"I just need some space."

"Cricket, don't do this. I don't think like that anymore, I've told you. I rarely ever go back to the reservation. Babe, please?" he begged.

"I'll call you tomorrow sometime," I said.

"Cricket, I have to see you tonight. I've got to touch you and feel you tonight," he begged.

Jyme leaned into the car and pressed his lips against mine. He kissed me twice and got no response from me. "Cricket, kiss me." He kissed me again and still no response. He kissed the side of my neck, and then he went to my ear. "Cricket, I need you, I want you, and I have to have you."

I shifted and parted my lips. Jyme took full advantage of this moment. His lips found mine in seconds, and he forced his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back fiercely, and then he started cupping my breasts. I woke from his hypnotism, realizing where we were. I pushed him off me, and he started back at my ear.

"I love you. I love you, Cricket, and I only want you and nobody else. Tell me you don't want me right now. Tell me," he demanded.

"No," I whined.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"I hate you," I cried out.

"No, you don't. You love it when I do this," he teased.

"No, I don't." Hot tears ran down my face now, and Jyme was getting deeper and deeper in the car with me. Thank God, the parking lot was almost empty, and I didn't see a soul walking around.

Jyme stuck his tongue in my ear, and it broke me. I hadn't a thing else to hold on to; I was a complete goner. I prayed I didn't have an earwax buildup in my ear, but if I did Jyme didn't care. I cursed my ears for being so damn sensitive. That tongue of his was my kryptonite, and I wanted to rip it from his throat.

"Tell me you love it," he hissed. Once again, his tongue was back in my ear. "Tell me," he growled.

I started getting a little light headed; I took a serious double take at the parking lot now, and those same three cars were still there. I didn't see anyone else but us. I unbuttoned my trousers, and he slid his hand in my panties. I threw my right leg over onto the passenger side. "Don't stop until I fucking cum," I breathed.

Jyme slid two fingers in me moving in and out repeatedly. "Three," I breathed.

He slid another one in, and I could barely stand it. I watched the parking lot tracing back and forth, back and forth. Jyme was back at my ear, and I was about to fucking scream.

"Tell me," he hissed.

"Jyme, I'm about cum," I told him.

"You better tell me what I want to hear, or I'm going to stop," he teased.

"No," I whined.

"Tell me!" He stopped abruptly and pulled his fingers out of me.

"JYME!"

He put all three, super wet fingers into his mouth and sucked them.

I was about to combust all over the place. "Put em back," I growled at him. He slid them back in; going faster than before.

He was back at my ear. "Tell me right fucking now!" I was now at the top of the roller coaster. "I love you," I breathed. Then, the roller coaster collapsed.

"I told you, we were meant to be," he said.

At my last assignment for the day, I made my order at the drive thru. There was no possible way I could walk straight, and I was so terrified the ocean would emerge once I stood upright. I ordered a Naked Juice and parfait. My hands shook so badly when I handed the drive-thru attendant my credit card. He probably thought I was some druggy or something. I had very visible raccoon eyes, smeared lipstick, and just looked disheveled. I needed a hot shower and my bed.

When I pulled into the garage at the condo, I barely waived at the attendant. I got out of the rental and popped the trunk. I pulled my knee-length trench on and sprinted towards the elevator. I was the only occupant; thank God. I pressed the tenth floor button four times. The elevator doors finally shut. I relaxed against the wall, and then the elevator stopped on the first fucking floor. "SHIT."

The doors opened, and D'Artagnan stepped in; this was so not my fucking day.

"Cricket, hello" he gleamed.

I gave him a small smile, trying not to make too much eye contact.

"Cricket, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I just got caught in a little rain," I giggled.

"Where? It has been sunny all day, not a cloud in the sky. Out of all the days for the PNW not to have rain, this was it."

"Oh, no, it rained."

We got to the eighth floor, and D'Artagnan got off. "Let's do lunch tomorrow and compare notes," he smiled.

"Alrighty," I smiled back at him. I felt so nasty and dirty, I needed a shower badly.

As soon as I walked through the door, I pressed the call button. Randy answered the call, and I went straight into him full blast, as I started peeling my clothes off me piece by piece. "Randy?"

"Yes, Cricket."

"Mr. Samson is probably going to show up asking for me or asking to come up."

"But Cricket," he rushed.

"LISTEN TO ME," I yelled. "He is not allowed to call me or to come up here. Is that understood?" I hissed. I stood there buck naked glaring at the box.

"But, Ms. Cricket…"

"RANDY, DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" I yelled in to the box.

"Yes, crystal clear. Ms. Hooper, do I need to call the police?"

"No. No, I just don't want to see him right now, that's all," I explained.

"Ms. Hooper, he's already in your apartment," Randy said. I looked up at the kitchen, and there was food on the table. I turned, and there stood Jyme, seeing me in nothing but my birthday suit.


End file.
